19 years later darkness reigns
by thestoryteller217
Summary: one small detail changes the entire result of the wizarding war and the fate of the wizarding world will change forever follows up to chapter 32 of the deathly hallows harry/ginny/ hermione
1. 19 years later

**NINTEEN YEARS LATER **

Harry potter the new dark lord looked out of the astronomy tower. He watched the children practicing combat magic in the grass of Hogwarts and smiled softly feeling the cool winter air over him. The recent damage done to Hogwarts was slowly being repaired from the attack by the remnants of the freedom fighters. Harry snorted as he thought of his old school mate Neville and his ragtag band of "freedom" fighters. Harry tried to hide it well with his supporters but he truly was sad people thought they needed to fight his rule.

After all HE destroyed the dark lord, HE united the Wizarding world under one rule HIS! Because of him there were no more fights no more wars, HIS rule was being called the golden age of Wizarding.

"So what if a few changes had to be made" Harry said angrily slamming his cane down his voice echoing off the walls. "Some people may have been burned but in the end every one was better off for it" Harry continued arguing with himself.

"Talking to your self again love?" a teasing familair voice broke Harry out of his internal argument. Harry turned and saw Ginny Weasely leaning against the wall and smiling at him, her beautiful face was framed by the moonlight and she was dressed in a black and blood red corset and a short black skirt. Her high heeled boots clicked against the stone as she sauntered up to him seductively and kissed him. Harry felt her lips roughly kiss his and slammed her against the wall they roughly snogged for a few minutes before the need for air over took them. Reluctantly they moved apart but both there eyes stayed almost feral with lust.

" I was just thinking about all we have done and accomplished the recent attack against Hogwarts has made me think that maybe the good I thought I did was really evil" Harry confessed looking at Ginny for answers she had always been his rock and had been there from the beginning she was the only one who was like him.

Who had been touched by Darkness and lived to tell the tale

"That's nonsense what we have accomplished is greatness" Ginny said cupping her face and looking into his eyes "Because of you Wizards don't have to hide any more we are now the true rulers of the earth muggles may have had to be taken down and made are slaves but the world is a much better place for it now come on enough of this talk our bed is waiting" Ginny grabbed his hands and dragged him to there hogwarts bed room in the room of requirement.

….

Harry reached the blank slate of wall hiding his favorite room and eagerly opened it. There quarters opened up to them and hand and hand they walked into it, The room was huge with books and dark artifacts every where the ceiling was mirrored and instead of house banners Harry's coat of arms (the deathly hallows sign) flew every where.

"Where have you two been?" Hermione Granger asked stepping out of the shadows her sultry voluptuous form was wrapped in a deep purple nightie and her normally bushy hair was fashioned in a sexy bed head look. Her arms were crossed over her heaving chest and she looked at them with a hurt indignant look. Harry smiled if Ginny was the rock in his life then Hermione was definitely the fire when he and Ginny had turned her she had become one of the most power full tools in there armory she had researched spells and old weaknesses to the ministry and even old magical objects.

Her fire and passion was also a very big help in the bed room

The "golden" trio as they were called slowly moved closer to each other and gently kissed (Harry and Ginny would kiss then Harry and Hermione and finally Ginny and Hermione) There kisses deepened and soon both girls were furiously taking there turns to stroke Harry's long thick member. Hermione was the first to break off and stepped into there magnificent bed before shedding her modest attire and revealing her pale beautiful body to them. Ginny gave her a coy smile before dropping her garments to reveal her pale body and beautiful ass to Harry that was hiding behind a small red thong, She slid up next to Hermione and began to kiss and caress her body. they attacked each other with both a need and love that was just as passoinate as Harry and Ginny had been and as Harry watched there tender embrace he knew that he wouldn't have been so powerfull with out there love.

and the elder wand of course

"Oh yes Ginny right there!" she squeaked as Ginny's hands found there way to her heated core and slowly stroked her swollen lips. Harry allowed him self to watch them for a few minutes before vanishing all his clothes both girls turned to watch there dark lord with evident delight. Years as the dark lord had given him a muscular and fit body and the dark seductive aura he gave off seeped deep into there bodies. They wordlessly beckoned and Harry climbed in and went after Ginny first he quickly pushed away her thong before sliding his cock deep into her velvet folds.

"Oh yes Harry give it to me" she screamed in delight. "Mind shutting her up Hermione" Harry chuckled and watched his second wife quickly slam her wet pussy onto his first wife's mouth as Harry began to powerfully thrust into her Ginny quickly sucked and licked Hermione's pussy earning whimpers and tiny squeaks from the beautiful vixen. Harry could sense that both of his wife's were nearying close to orgasm's and let his passion flow through the link they later Both girls fell over the edge as there orgasm hits. Hermione crashed to the bed and gave her self to the throes of her fiery passion before quickly crawling behind Harry as Ginny came against his cock. She rubbed her naked body against him and both of them let there love and passion flow through his body. The passion was to much for Harry and soon his seed was spilling into Ginny. The golden trio collapsed there passion sedated and in seconds Harry found him self between his two wife's as the slept peacefully on his chest. He looked at his first home and out of habit touched his scar.

After nineteen years the scar had not hurt him, all was well.


	2. the flaw in the plan

**All rights and properties owned by Harry potter and the characters I am using for my enjoyment belong to JK rolling **

**Chapter 2 **

**The flaw in the plan **

**19 years earlier **

"Harry you need to find Voldermort look inside his mind look inside him!" Hermione shouted as they ducked under a tapestry. Harry wiped the blood off of his glasses and looked at Ron. His best friend hung limply and seemed to be using Hermione's arm to support himself. After seeing his brother dead on the stone floor he had valiantly tried to break free of Hermione's grip and join Percy in going after his brother's killer Rockwood. Hermione was able to get him to go with them but since then Ron had adopted a hopeless look.

"_I don't know what his problem is he's only lost one brother I've lost my entire family!" _Harry thought to him self and then frowned at the almost malicious thought that had intruded into his mind. He pushed the thought away and instead closed his mind and prepared to enter the dark lords thought's most of the time the experience had always been painful to him but now Harry found himself sliding into Voldermort conscious easily.

_He watched the castle from the window of the shrieking shack and studied the elder wand in his hand. The room he was in was partially glowing from the light of the magical cage he was using to protect his snake Nagini . His thoughts were consumed with the wand in his hand and he hardly spared a thought to the battle going on as he tried to figure out why it didn't work for him. His thoughts they were interrupted as his most trusting servant and spy Serverus Snape came in and bowed waiting to speak with him. He frowned and rose wondering why he would come when he wasn't called. _

"_Master please can I come out" Nagini's asked hopefully as he got up. He sighed and decided to let her out to stretch after all he reasoned to him self Serverus was no threat to him. He waved his wand at the cage and a second later his faithful companion was winding its way across his shoulders. His gaze once again dropped to the wand in his hands…. It troubled him. _

_And things that troubled him needed to be handled _

"_Why have you come Serverus?" He asked toying with the wand in his hand while he looked at one of his most faithful subjects. "My lord we have spilt to much pure blood already allow me to go into the fray and get you the boy allow me to get you Harry Potter" he said licking his lips and waiting for him to have permission. _

_But instead the as the dark lord looked at his Spy he suddenly thought of some thing and with the thought what needed to be done clicked into place for him. _

"_Why do you think this wand doesn't work for me Serverus" he asked stopping in front of him and waiting for an answer. Serverus hesitated confused before answering "what do you mean my lord? You have performed extraordinary magic with that wand" he said. _

"_Yessss Serverus I have performed extraordinary magic but I my self am extraordinary this wand has resisted me it feels no different than the one I procured at Ollivanders all those years ago!" he made sure to keep his voice calm and collected as he turned his back to Serverus "No I know why it isn't working because I am not its true master you killed Dumbledore and in this wands eyes you are its true owner!". _

"_Kill!" he hissed to Nagini and whipped around the snake flung it self at Snape and sunk his teeth into him. The dark lord turned back smiling as his most faithful servant was killed, now finally he would be the master of the elder wand and live forever, some of his horocruxes had been destroyed but he was the greatest wizard in centuries and he would destroy that brat. _

_Suddenly a crippling pain shot through his body and he dropped to his knees his breath came out in short gasps as his chest burned with a powerfull sensation like it did with all the other horcruxes. He turned around and saw Snape slumped against the wall as his blood began to seep into the wallpaper and clutching the severed head of Nagini with defaint eyes as his wounds began to bleed out._

_His most trusted servant looked at him with defiant eyes and slowly tossed the snake away as it crumpled into dust " I was never yours I loved Lily Potter" he said and with that revelation he slumped to the ground dead. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" _

The force of Voldermort's rage was enough to rip Harry out of his mind. The sounds of battle roared up to greet him and he could see Ron and Hermione casting spells to ward of the advancing death eaters as Harry watched a curse sailed a inch past Hermione's head red hot anger flared through him and great power seemed to explode through him.

"_Confringo!_" he shouted jumping up and channeling all his anger his wand shook as the curse shot out like a canon and blasted the death eaters through the stain glass window they stood in front of.

_Power feels so good hungry for power_

Hermione and Ron turned shocked at the raw display of power Harry had performed but the boy who lived was already rushing past them and down the nearest flight of stairs. He could sense voldermort much clearer know and knew that he was headed towards the castle at full speed.

"Come on Snape killed Nagini Voldermort's coming I can sense him he's angry he wants to take it out on every one in here but he's also weak I can sense it i can sense him" Harry explained as the trio ran down the staircases to the great hall. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks of confusion but kept following him "are you sure that doesn't make sense Voldermort was his masterwhy would he attack his last peice of mortality?" Hermione said.

"You don't get it Hermione all this time we were wrong about him he wasnt Voldermorts or Dumbledors he only belonged to the one force Voldermort could never understand" Harry said triumphantly as he bounded down the stair case to the battle field "Serverus Snape loved my mother! And when Voldermort killed her he also lost his most valuable spy!".

A surge of power had taken over him since he had left Voldermort's conscious his sadness over the losses and the hopelessness he had felt had vanished instead he felt stronger stronger than he had never felt before his entire body felt like it was crackling with magical energy.

_Now is are chance are chance to kill our soul brother this boy is ready _

They reached the bottom of the staircase and stopped short a tide of students of every house were valiantly trying to get through a line of death eaters throwing curses at them. At the front of the throng was Ginny Weasley. Her blood red hair was flipping around as she dueled the head of the wall Lucius Malfoy. Before Harry could step in she dodged his weakly aimed curse and slashed savegly at his legs he crumpled and before any one could react Ginny finished him with Avada Kedavra.

_This one has been touched by one of our soul brothers to a tainted soul she has…. Potential _

"With me!" Harry shouted moving to the front of the crowd and throwing up his wand every one cheered and threw up there wands before crashing into the death eater wall and shattering it. Harry found Ginny at the front and grabbed her hands before pulling her in and kissing her deeply. He felt a strange sensation creeping through him as if they were being connected by some other force.

"Don't you die on me Ginny Weasely we have a future together" Harry said kissing her hand and once again feeling the sparks that seemed to connect them.

" you owe me for all the shit you put me through" she said beaming at him before racing into the crowd "ill make it up to you every day!" he screamed at her before nodding at Ron and Hermione they nodded back and all three of them burst into the great hall ready to take on the dark lord.

**dumbledoors plan has failed **

**one horocrux remains **

**voldermort vs harry only one can live **

**next time: The bad begining**


	3. the bad begining

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the wonderful creatures or characters in the Harry potter universe they all are the rights and property of jk rolling **

**The bad beginning **

Harry Potter A.K.A the boy who lived burst into the grand hall with his army. All around him members of the order were exchanging fire with the legions of death eaters who were gathering around the dark lord himself. The dark lord was caught up in a three way duel with Kingsley, Lupin, and Mr. Weasely his eyes met Harry's and he slashed the elder wand down savagely at the ground the people he was dueling in front of him shot up flew away as did the wizards surrounding him.

_So much power we needsssss the power!_

Harry narrowed his eyes and a deep anger suddenly coursed through him he slashed his own wand down at Voldermort "expelliarmus!" he roared. The curse soared inches away from Voldermort's head and his black eye's snapped to Harry's crackling green ones. He hissed and swept his coat around himself as he started to become black smoke He screamed "Fight till the end!" before crashing through a window.

_He is escaping we must stop him!_

A strange force came over Harry and his wand once again swept up on his own accord "_Youuuuuuuuuu will stay soul brother_" he hissed in parseltongue and seconds later the castle shook as Voldermort screamed. The wizards battling around him all stopped as they heard the dark lord scream in what sounded like pure agony. "Now's our chance" Ginny screamed and the castle once again shook as the battling forces once again crashed together.

"You guys stay get these bastards out of our school I'm going to finish this!" Harry snapped turning to his best friends Hermione and Ron nodded before hugging him "Give him hell Harry" Ron yelled before screaming and running into the fray Hermione and Harry looked at each other for a minute before Harry brought her hand to his lips and kissed it she smiled and winked at him cheekily before following Ron.

_The girl is pretty and….. use full_

Harry watched Hermione leave before turning on the spot he felt his body squeeze as he apparated and suddenly he was in the bell tower. Voldermort was across the walkway lying in the remains of the glass window he crashed through. "That's impossible" he hissed getting up and drawing his wand at Harry "I am LORD VOLDERMORT THE GREATEST WIZARD WHO EVER LIVED YOU ARE A BOY" he screamed before throwing a killing curse at Harry. Harry watched it come and at the last minute side stepped it and threw his own wand up "Confringo" he hissed softly and the blasting charm exploded from his wand and hit Voldermort slamming him into the stone walls.

The dark lord sunk to the ground and Harry smirked "You are wrong Tom" he said pocketing his wand and walking up to the crumpled form of the Dark Lord him self he squatted down till he was at his eye level "You have made me into some thing much more than a boy I can feel it coursing through me you did this to your self when you attacked my mother you also began some thing you could never understand because when it's all said and done you are a pathetic creature Tom Marvello Riddle Because you couldn't love I have more power than you and for what you have done today to my family I will see you burn on the stake!"

"NOOOOOOOO" Voldermort screamed and blasted Harry back he hit the walkway and quickly pulled his wand out. Voldermort's eye's burned in pure hatred and he pointed his wand at Harry. A stream of lightning burst out of his wand and arced towards Harry with deadly accuracy time itself seemed to slow as the lightning arced towards him. He threw his wand up and focused all his energy "Protego!" he screamed and a wall of emerald energy erupted before him. The lightning deflected off and hit the wooden walkway it began to crack and burn from the power.

"Give it up Tom" Harry taunted as he watched the flames flicker around them, Voldermort's face fell into shock and Harry realized that he Harry potter.

Was enjoying him self

_Weeeeeeeeeeeee will prevail feel the power little one relissssh it! _

Voldermort shook himself out of his shock and threw his wand up a great flaming snake burst out and lunged at Harry through the fire. Harry felt his blood tingle with the thought of battle and summoned a Griffin made out of water the two creatures flew at each other and both exploded into steam. Harry watched through the steam as Voldermort took to the ladders leading higher into the tower. He jumped through the flames and gave pursuit They both battled up the stairs both on even footing Harry found him self performing spells and curses that he couldn't even remember learning it seemed for every curse Voldermort threw at him he seemed to have one just as powerful at his disposal.

_He is unlocking the knowledgeeeeeeeeee, breaking the sssssssssssseal it won't be long now before assssimilation _

Finally Harry burst through the door and found himself at the top of the tower Voldermort roared and threw a killing curse at him. Harry rolled out of the way and saw a piece of rubble from the earlier battle laying on the walkway "Piertotum Locomotor!" he yelled the stone trembled before flying at the dark lord the stone slab took him by surprise and slammed into his legs. He crashed into the floor and quickly regained his balance they both raised there wand and stood there panting softly as the toll of there battle caught up to them.

"Tom Tom Tom" Harry mocked keeping his wand pointed at the Dark Lord "It's over I've won" he said smirking softly. Voldermort starred at him for a few seconds before smirking "You are a cocky Harry Potter you seem just like a Slytherin but it doesn't matter because you will submit and I will win".

Harry let out a dark laugh "what makes you think I will submit Riddle from what I can see I'm winning!" he said spitting out the word winning with malice. "Maybe so" Voldermort said smirking "But you won't be so cock when I start destroying every one you love" He threw his wand back and the glass window behind them exploded he quickly directed the glass shards at Harry who barley threw a shield spell up in time. Through the emerald shield and bouncing glass Harry could see Voldermort bow before sweeping his cloak up and becoming the black smoke again he flew out the window and began to head towards the great hall.

"NO!" Harry screamed and took off running he launched himself out the window and twisted in the air. Suddenly his body felt like it was tearing it self into pieces and seconds later he was flying through the air.

_We ssssssstrike like sssssssmoke_

Harry looked at his hands and realized that he to had become black smoke

_We sssssssstrike like a sssssssssnake fast and deadly _

He was flying through the air faster than he ever had on a broom he could see Voldermort ahead of him but not by much.

_We are sssssssssoul brotherssssss but thissssss sssssoul will be…. Victorioussssssssss_

They collided into each other and Harry felt more pain than he ever had before. They clawed at each other through there smoke before they both hit solid ground and tumbled away from each other. The sounds of battle roared up to meet them and Harry felt his wand slip between his fingers He stopped him self and jumped up. They were in the great hall in the middle of the final battle most of the death eater's were fleeing under the sheer will power of Dumbledore's army and the order of the phoenix. Every one stopped at the sight of the boy who lived and the Dark Lord crashing through the wall and rolling to the stone floor.

"Master!" Bellatrix Lestrange worried shriek was the first to reach Harry's ears and soon every witch and wizard began to talk loudly.

"Silence!" Harry roared getting up and grabbing his wand "no one touch him no one help him he is mine!"

_We are ssssso closssssse _

Every one in the hall stopped talking and soon a circle of people gathered around them Voldermort got up and grabbed his wand and they both began to circle each others there eyes never wavering from each others.

"Tom you still don't get it" Harry said watching Voldermort get angry at the casual use of his full name in front of every one "You are holding the most powerful wand in existence and we have been equally powerful this entire time don't you think that's strange that the wand still refuses you"

"And does the great Harry Potter know why" Voldermort taunted his eyes tightening at the jab Harry could sense the Dark Lord's confusion and smirked. "Oh I do know" he said pressing his advantage "You see you were right surprisingly the elder wand does recognize the person who beat its prior owner at battle but Snape didn't beat Dumbledore he let him kill him!"

"He still killed him!" Voldermort shouted his wand hand trembling "Since no one defeated him before hand Snape has to be the default" he screamed the theory at Harry as if hopping by sheer will he could force his theory to be true.

"Oh but your wrong Tom Marvello Riddle" Harry Potter said enjoying himself "You see Draco Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore before Snape killed him making Draco Malfoy the person who beat Dumbledore"

Harry could feel the crowd's silent gaps at the revelation even the Dark Lord himself looked taken back for a minute before he recovered and drew himself up to full height "So what if he did after im done with you I'll just go back and destroy little Draco Malfoy and his entire family to boot".

"Just one thing Tom" Harry said gathering his energy and preparing him self "I disarmed Malfoy in Malfoy manner making me its true master!" Harry said stopping and throwing his wand up Voldermort's eyes widened and he to threw his wand up and uttered his curse.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

Both curses flew across the space and struck connecting there wands once again. Harry suddenly felt his chest burn in pain as something dark curled itself around his heart and began to squeeze. He closed his eyes and found himself standing in front of the mirror of erised as a small boy instead of his reflection though there was a creature who looked remarkably like a older Harry stood but his features were warped and twisted into that of a snake's. The creature smiled at Harry and studied him for a few seconds, His tongue coming out every once in a while as if to taste the air around him.

"_Hello little one" _the creature hissed and Harry jumped in surprise at how snake like the voice was. "w-who are you?" he asked nervously. The creature opened its mouth to continue but before it could continue Harry found himself back in his body and locked with Voldermort. The stream was pushing down the line to Voldermort who's eyes had widened with shock as he realized he was about to die. Finally the beam of green light zoomed at him and hit him breaking the stream. Tom Riddle looked at the boy who defeated him with his mouth wide open in shock. Harry felt the pain threatening to take over his body again as he watched Voldermort's body began to crumple and turn into stone before breaking apart until finally all that was left were ashes.

Harry felt the pain explode and found him self looking at the creature again. The creature dropped down to his level and touched the mirror before speaking "_you have nothing to fear little one we have been with you ssssssssince your survival of the killing curse by our ssssssssoul brother we have lain dormant inssssside you sssssince then crawling through your heart and sssssssssoul like a sssssymbiote we know how great you are Harry Potter we only wissssssh to help you" _

_We are your friend_

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Harry Potter opened his eyes and found him self alone in his four poster bed with the sun setting through his window. He felt the various aches in his body and let his magic begin to heal him. After a while He got up and went over to the window with his arms crossed but if any one was with Harry Potter they would have found a most curious thing.

His eyes were changing from there normal emerald green to snake like slits and his tongue would pop out every few seconds to taste the air.

Harry felt his new friend getting comfortable inside his head and smiled as the day ended. "Tomorrow it begins symboite"

"Tomorrow we start the rule of the master"

**ONE DARK LORD HAS DIED **

**ANOTHER ONE HAS RISEN**

**NEXT TIME ON 19 YEARS LATER DARKNESS REIGNS**

**THE MASTER RISING **


	4. the master rising

**THE MASTER RISING **

Harry watched every one in the great hall from the top of the stair case as he gathered his thoughts. He saw the bodies stacked in the corner and angrily kicked him self for not ending it sooner and taking to much time to enjoy the Dark Lord's pain.

_One death meanssssss nothing to us_

"Not true my friend" Harry whispered to the symboite in his head "Every death is one less wizard who won't share in the glory of the golden age or who could serve us" as he talked he began to walk down the steps to the great hall. He nervously checked his attire, during there talk he and the symboite agreed that in order to be perceived as a leader he needed to dress like one so he before coming down he fashioned himself a nice black suit and put it on. Now as he walked down he could see the people looking up at him as the man who defeated Lord Voldermort coming down dressed like a leader.

_They will love usssssssssss_

"Yes yes they will" Harry whispered before stepping off the stair case the great hall exploded into cheers and clapping as the Wizarding world welcomed and praised there hero. Harry pretended to be modest and smiled at them all before throwing open his arms for his fans. Hermione was the first to get to him and hugged him close to himself .

and he realized she had tears in her eyes

She stepped away and every one formed a line to the white sheet corpse surrounded by the Weasely family. Harry's heart stopped beating as he walked over to the body while all eyes watched him he knelt down and removed the curtain revealing his best friend Ron's face. His face was peaceful and his eyes were closed as if he was sleeping but Harry knew he wasn't. A few seconds later he heard screaming and with a shock realized it was himself wailing Hermione came over and hugged his back crying to.

_Now'ssssssssssssssss our chance brother we will infect _

Harry gave the creature permission and felt the snake on his left arm curl down. It stopped in his fingers and Harry felt the snake's venom drip through his pours and onto his friend as quickly as it happened the snake was back on his arm resting for its next victim. she shuddered before stepping back and disappearing in the crowd. Harry tried to go after her but found himself to numb to even move.

"You did this!" a female voice hissed and Harry looked up to see Mrs. Weasely walking towards him with his wand out with Percy and Bill trying to hold her back. "You pulled him of on some adventure and look at what happened and after all I did for you! I treated you like a son and this is how you repay me you leave my family alone Harry Potter" she spat the last word out and allowed her son to carter her off. Before Harry could even say any thing the crowds who had given him time alone with his fallen comrade buffeted him and he was swept up in the crowd.

For two hours Harry met with all the people who had gathered to fight under him. He followed the symbiote's advice and tried to be as charismatic as possible to his followers even though his entire body felt numb with grief over his best friend. Eventually he gathered around the dead and paid his respects while the crowd watched him. He knelt in front of every corpse and checked who they were before laying his hand on there forehead and moving on. Of the 400 people who had gathered to fight 150 were dead including Lupin, Tonks, Fred, and countless others who were unknown to him but still left raw wounds in his mind.

Finally every one began to break up to take care of there loved ones and Harry found him self alone for the first time. His body yearned to see Ginny but he needed some information so he could continue with him and his brother's plan and prevent any thing else like this from happing ever again. He spotted Kingsly in the crowd and quickly raced towards him before any one could congratulate him. The new minister of magic was chatting with Mr. Weasely in what seemed to be a serious discussion but when they saw him coming they stopped quickly and turned to greet him. Author looked apologetic but left instead of saying any thing to Harry further adding to his grief.

_I am …ssssssssorry brother_

"Excuse me Kingsly but I have a question about the death eaters" Harry said nodding at them both. "Anything for our savior" Kingsly said ignoring and walking with him "Now what do you want to know?"

_We sssssssssshould infect _

"How many were rounded up? Where are they being held at? And how many escaped?" Harry asked quickly ignoring the snake's comment. Kingsly stopped and starred at him curiously "why do you want to know?" he asked before putting his hands on Harry's shoulders "Harry your part is over in this war let the Aurors take care of the remnants of that monsters army me and Arthur were thinking and we thought maybe you should take a vacation to your grandfathers house Potter manor for a while".

_We sssssssssshould kill him _

"I know minister and that actually sounds like a good idea but I swore I would finish this fight" Harry said ignoring the symboite and the anger that some one who didn't want to speak to him was trying to make plans about his life "I'm not trying to get in the way of you and your Aurors but I need to know this information". Kingsly studied him for a few seconds before nodding and filling him in on the details.

He finished talking to Kingsly and looked at the dead once again and the Weasely family gathered around Ron and Fred. Harry sighed and decided to look for Ginny she was one of the few that was missing in the great hall and the celebrations deciding he didn't have the heart to go talk to his now exiled adopted family so instead he searched for her on the marauders map expecting her to be outside getting some air.

But he found her some where else entirely

Harry stepped into the bathroom and saw Ginny looking at the entrance to the chamber of secrets with tears dripping off her face. Even after crying from her brother's death she was still as stunning as she was at bill and Fluer's wedding her shirt and jeans were ripped and most of the exposed skin was scarred or red. She gave a start when Harry walked in and turned her wand shooting up at him when she saw who it was her eyes widened and she dropped her wand before running to hug him. Harry caught her and pressed him to her body as they both breathed in every thing that each other was. Harry gave himself to her and they both lost track of time as there love poured out purely between each other both of there love never faltering.

_Dessssstined ssssssssince the chamber_

Finally Ginny let go and stepped back "How did you find me?" she asked clearing her throat and looking around at the bathroom. "Voldermort is dead but you are one of the few people who was touched by him who actually _knew_ him I figured you would come back to the place you met him to confirm his death in your mind" Harry said softly and going over to stand by her he took her hand as they both peered into the hole.

_Ssssshe is ready for full asssssimilation We will work on her brother but you mussssssst turn her _

"_Ok"_ Harry thought and the snake once again crawled down his hand and wrapped around both there hands. Ginny shivered but didn't even notice as the snake worked on unlocking the left over possession energy from her first year "It's so weird to think of him gone to think that life can now truly begin four hours ago I was fighting for my life and not even sure I was going to survive I even took one now I have lost two brothers and its over" she said looking lost for a few seconds as if she enjoyed the battle.

"Ginny when you killed Lucius did you enjoy it?" Harry asked massaging her hand with his thumb as the snake worked on unlocking her abilities hand. "No" she said pausing and looking guilty "I didn't enjoy it because it was quick I thought he needed to suffer more" she confessed and for a second Harry saw her pupils flash in the broken mirror. He smiled to himself "I enjoyed killing him to we are so alike Ginny the others Hermione Ron hell even the order they want to take the high and mighty path but we've been touched by darkness we know how more powerful it is how great it can be" Harry said pressing his advantage and getting in front of her he raised his right arm and gently stroked her hair as he felt the snake split into two. The second one began to snake up her arm but she didn't notice she was to busy hanging on to every word her true love was saying.

"When you were being possessed by Tom his power excited you didn't it? " Harry asked leaning in till there lips were an inch apart "you may have hated him but you liked the power he gave you, you liked being more than the youngest and the only daughter of a family of boy's didn't you Ginny Weasely?"

Ginny starred at him for a few minutes before closing the distance between themselves and kissing him Harry felt her lips on his and lost him self to kissing his Ginny. Soon her tongue was begging for permission and he gladly gave it permission as they deepened the kiss as Ginny gave her self over to years of repressed feelings her kisses became more rough and heated and Harry let his own guard drop to return the kiss with fiery passion. Finally after several minutes they both came up for air Ginny backed up a sickened look on her face. "I'm so sorry Harry" she whispered heart broken "but yes I did like the power I want more of it I want to be more than a Weasely I've been living a lie this entire time I'm a dark witch" she said sobbing and dropping to her knees.

_Sssssssssshe hassssss been converted brother our firsssssssssst follower and your bonded mate _

Harry felt the symbiote's happiness and kept his own hidden for Ginny's sake. He walked over to her and kneeled down "its okay Ginny I feel the same I've been hiding it for so long because I knew only you could under stand me Ginny I can give you that power you lust for we could rule together as one I have plans for us plans that will make us rich and powerful beyond your wildest dreams" he said taking her hand. Ginny looked up at him in shock and her eyes started to fill with hope "Your just like me?" she asked. "Yes Harry said nodding and helping her up "Join me and we will rule side by side" he said stepping back and holding out his hand.

Ginny looked at it for a few minutes before smirking cruelly and Harry knew the little girl was gone replaced by a dark loving witch "you know" she said taking his hand and smiling seductively "Power isn't the only thing I lust after Harry Potter" she winked closing in and kissing him gently. Harry grinned and pushed her into the wall before attacking her neck roughly ginny moaned in pleasure as he bit and sucked her pale smooth neck. Her moaned turned into a groan of protest as he stepped back and admired her "power isn't the only thing I lust after either but we have work to do we'll play later" He said smiling before taking her hand and apparating them both out of the castle.

**Daigon alley**

Ollivander watched the people celebrating and took another swig of his almost empty bottle of fire whisky. The news had spread of the Dark Lord defeat by the boy who lived and every wizard in Britain was going to the nearest pub to celebrate there freedom. Ollivander shuddered as he remembered those cold black eyes studying him as he writhed on the ground in pain while he was being tortured. He hurriedly tipped the bottle of fire whisky back and let the warmth spread through his body and chase away the bad memories he dropped the bottle down and saw two people at his shop door. He got up to tell them that the shop was closed when the one in front tipped back his hood and revealed his face. Ollivander gasped as he realized he was starring in the face of Harry Potter he quickly let him and his companion in before shutting the door and pulling down all the blinds.

Harry watched Ollivander light the candles around his shop and waited patiently for the drunken man to gather his wits.

Ginny on the other hand wasn't as patient

"Come on Sweetie this guys to drunk to help us tonight" Ginny said impatiently taking her hood down and rolling her eyes at the drunk wand maker "patience" Harry said smirking before stepping up to Ollivander. "Mr. Ollivander I'm sorry for coming so late but I have a job for you and I would like it done sooner rather than later you once told me that even though a wand is best any wizard can channel there magic any object right?" He asked.

"Well yes its true it takes some getting used to but yes you can use any magical object to focus your abilities why do you ask?" Ollivander asked looking at him curiously. Harry pulled out the elder wand and handed it over to him before continuing "I want to convert the elder wand into a ring that I can wear and use as a focusing point for my magic that way no one will ever know where it is so no one can try and take it from me" he lied. Ollivander stared at him in shock "Y-you wan-t t-to turn the most powerful wand in existence into a ri-ing?" he stammered looking at him as if he had gone mad.

"Yes I do I'll pay how ever much it's going to cost" Harry said being as polite as possible while the symboite screamed to curse the man into oblivion. "It is possible but I will need to consult with some magical ring makers uh check back in a week I should have it done by then" Ollivander said his eyes far away as he studied the elder wand.

_We ssssssssssssshouldnt leave our mosssst valuable weapon in the handssssss of thissssss fool_

"You need to trust me like I trust you" Harry whispered before putting on his best smile "that'll be great thank you" He said pulling out his newly repaired phoenix wand and leaving with Ginny. "So I still don't under stand why you want to turn it into a ring" Ginny said as the drew there cloaks and walked through the crowds of people dancing in the street. "I have my phoenix wand for my usual magic which coupled with the knowledge we are going to learn should make me powerful enough but I want the elder wand just in case some thing happens to my wand or I my self need to do powerful magic" Harry explained as they walked up to gringotts bank. He turned to her and smiled opening the door for her like a gentleman.

"Now would you like to see how filthy rich we are?"

Thirty minutes later the goblins were moving wheel barrels of gold, priceless portraits, and artifacts into the largest vault Ginny had ever seen. Her high heels clicked against the stone as she ran around the room looking at all the gold that was from the contents of Sirius's vault the black family vault and his parents vault. When it was all said and done the goblin said that lord Potter (god that name was sexy) owned about 3 Billion in Wizarding money. She completed a full circle and peeked shyly at the man who made her feel so alive for the first time in ages. Ever since her first year she had struggled to hide her true feelings to her friends and family. She thought the darkness and lust for power in her body was some thing only the most horrible of people would under stand.

She definitely didn't think the great Harry Potter would under stand the darkness inside her and even have darkness himself. Yet here she was standing in the biggest vault she had ever seen that was already filled with more gold than her parents had probably ever seen in their life.

And it excited her

"So do you like it?" his dark sexy voice caused her to shiver and she turned smiling at him "This is amazing but I want more" she said feeling the greed and lust rampaging in her mind. He chuckled and walked over to her before giving her a deep kiss that made her entire inside's melt as every thing in her world focused on him. She would serve him she would love him and protect him she will be loyal to her Dark Lord. He finally broke the kiss "take out as much as you would like we have shopping to do" He said leaving her alone to gather her money and depart with him.

**Two hours later**

The room of requirement sparkled to life as the dark couple walked in. Its features shifted to resemble the old DA room with training dummies books and every thing both Harry and Ginny put down there shopping bags and began to pull out the many books and objects they bought on dark objects, curses and general magical studies they thought would be useful . "I have a lot to learn" Ginny murmured looking at all the books and sitting down with a determined look.

_We can ssssssssssssssshare_

"I think I have a solution about that" Harry said sitting down and taking her hand he let his snake slide down till he wrapped around his hand with its mouth facing her hand. Ginny gasped as her snake crawled out of hiding and connected with his. "What is that?" she whispered looking at it with fear Harry smiled and let all his knowledge of the dark arts connect with her "it is our mark our bond just relax it's beautiful" he said almost cooing it to her as the creatures exchanged information and knowledge with each other.

It took ten minutes for the symboite to exchange all the information with its offspring. Finally they both disconnected and both crawled back to their positions  
>Ginny blinked and her eyes shown with ecstasy "so much power" she whispered before shaking her head and brining her self out of her high "well that was certainly easier and know we can focus on gaining knowledge together" she said happily<p>

"Yes there is much to do and little time to do it let's get started" Harry said as they both leaned down to begin learning the tools they needed to rule.

**A follower has been gained **

**The master is learning **

**Next time on 19 years later **

**The master's army **

**Authors note: any reviews and comments would be appreciated and thanked no matter how bad or nice they are I just wanted to be clear that this will not be a typical Harry goes dark and finds out he's an all powerful wizard and is the descendant of every Hogwarts house **

**Thank you for reading **

**Thestoryteller **


	5. the masters army

**THE MASTERS ARMY **

**Five days later**

Draco Malfoy crashed through the tree line and stopped panting. Ever since the dark lord had been killed and his parents incarcerated Draco had been running from Aurors and the mysterious force that seemed to be taking all the other survivors.

The force that seemed to have caught up to him

He heard a quite rustling in the trees and quickly pulled out his mother's wand. He pointed it at the shadows; they seemed to move and twist in the trees as if the very forces of nature themselves were trying to capture him. "Show your self!" he shouted backing up as he kept his eyes level with the forest.

"As you wish Malfoy" Came a familiar amused voice and the shadows seemed to part as the boy who lived walked out of the trees and over to Malfoy. He was wearing a black suit with a green and silver tie and had a silver cloak draped across his shoulders as he stepped out of the trees and the shadows detached and followed him out forming into two Dementors who seemed to guard him.

"You! You're the one killing off all the death eaters?" Draco asked his eyes widening in shock at the revelation. Harry Potter waved his left hand and both Dementors fell back into the trees leaving the two old school rivals alone and facing each other on the grassy hill. Harry Potter looked at him for a few seconds before running his fingers through his unruly hair and chuckling " I haven't been killing off death eater's well only the ones who tried to kill me instead of taking my choice but im sure I won't have that problem with you Draco Malfoy".

"Choice what choice?" Draco asked keeping his wand steady on the boy who lived and his old school rival. " It's simple really you see I have plans for the Wizarding world plans that are going to allow us to finally break out of the shadows of the muggles but in order to do that there are some things I need one of those is support and as the Malfoy's family last living descendant and only one not wanted as a death eater you have…. Considerable support" Harry said idly making sure his suit looked okay as Draco worked through that news.

"Wait you mean I' m not wanted" Draco asked forgetting to keep his wand up in his shock. Harry laughed " I was wondering why you've been running for weeks you never seemed like the camping type no Malfoy you are not on the list of wanted death eaters" He said snorting.

Draco processed this before raising his wand "Bullocks the Harry Potter I know is a goody two shoes that loves muggles and defeated the Dark Lord you're not trying to tell me that was getting rid of the competition!" Draco said snorting and keeping his wand pointed at Harry. His mind was in over time as it struggled to under stand the fact that Harry Potter was speaking of darkness and rule.

"Well then consider me the new and improved Harry Potter" He said putting his hands on his shoulder and starring him in the eye "You are the only person left in your family who isn't dead or incarcerated so that means your father's position in the ministry is now yours which makes you very important to me and also I know you didn't even have any loyalty to Voldermort eventually aurors will find you guilty of your father's mistakes and then find you and take you in to jail so you can either rot in there new prison or join me and when it's all said and done you will be awarded beyond your wildest dreams the choice is yours".

Draco thought for a minute before putting down his wand. "Guess I got no bloody choice then" He said stubbornly He pocketed it and bowed in front of Harry Potter who smiled before putting his left hand on his forehead. Malfoy saw the flash of a ring before Harry began to speak to him "Do you Draco Malfoy give your self to me Harry Potter in the name of my service and my will" he asked and Draco thought he saw a black snake crawl out of his suit and curl at his hands but quickly dismissed it in his mind.

"I do" Draco said fearfully and winced as something seemed to lunge into his head. His entire body began to burn as he felt powerful magic working inside his body. After a few minutes the pain receded to his fore head and his new lord removed his hand from his forehead. Draco looked down at his left arm and saw a tattoo of a black snake that looked like the one he imagined curling up his arm and ending at his shoulder blades. Harry smiled and picked him up before giving him a clap on the back "Well done draco" Harry said happily "now come we have work to do" he said before both of them vanished without a trace.

**One week ago **

Harry and Ginny watched Ollivander deal with some costumers and kept there hoods up for privacy. Harry watched the young wizards choosing there first wands and smiled to himself as he though of the adventures they would soon have in hogwarts.

_We feel happy… it isssssssss unfamiliar to ussssssssss_

"_That's because we know were going to be giving these future wizards a better life"_ Harry thought to the symboite as the young wizards left with their parents. Ollivander closed the shop and beckoned them into his private workshop in the back. The workshop was cluttered with different wands in various assembly Ollivander led them to his main desk where a beautifully crafted ring box sat. Harry and Ginny both shivered at the immense energy field that seemed to be all around it.

"It wasn't easy but my colleagues and me were finally able to convert the elder wand into a ring it'll take some getting used to using a different focusing point but the results will still be the same even magnified with the elder wand I mean ring" Ollivander said clearing his workspace and opening the box. Inside was a beautiful black wooden ring with silver runes etched into the side at the top was an emerald that shined in the fire light. The ring's energy seemed to pulse as it felt its master's presence and Harry felt the snake on his arm wiggle in delight.

"Thank you Ollivander I owe you for this" Harry said picking up the ring and sliding it onto his finger while Ginny and Ollivander watched in anticipation. There was a powerful boom and the entire workshop exploded with energy forcing every one back from Harry. The ring crackled with energy as it rejoiced in it's masters presence and seconds later Harry felt the energy recede as the ring settled in. "Wow" Ginny breathed getting up and looking at Harry with wide eyes and pure lust. Harry smiled before turning to Ollivander "Thank you very much Ollivander you've done a great service for the master but sadly I cant let any one know about this ring besides me and Ginny which means I'm going to have to erase your memory".

Before Ollivander could say any thing Harry raised his hand and snapped his fingers "Obliviate!" He shouted seconds later Ollivander was on the floor as his memory wiped clean of any of their recent encounters. Harry put the bag of coins on the desk and took Ginny's hand before the couple walked out and went to the ring maker.

**One hour later**

Harry felt his feet return to solid ground and looked at his surroundings kings cross station was emptier than he had ever seen it in the mid afternoon. The only people commuting were business men and people who absolutely had to use the train to travel and they walked with there heads down as if trying to get away from the sadness that seemed to fill this place. Harry felt the Dementors in the shadows taking interest in him and Ginny and quickly cast a protective version of the Patronaus spell over them.

"They are definitely here" Ginny murmured staying close to him Harry nodded and lead her over to the wall "You need to stay here while I go into the nest" Harry said. Ginny tried to protest but Harry shot her a look and kissed her gently before stepping back into the portal. He felt a great rush of sadness fill him and turned onto platform nine and three quarters the normally happy place was filled with Dementors every where. They all turned there heads to him and began floating down to him sensing the sadness in there prey.

Harry closed his eyes and felt the first of his mothers screams penetrating his mind. The symboite quickly formed a barrier around his head and forced the blackness away. Harry opened his eyes and walked to the middle of the platform where the nest was located. The Dementors followed him and soon the space above him was filled with every Dementor in the station. Harry opened his left hand and moved in a circle, a circle of fire flared up around him and the Dementors hovered back a little wary of the light. Harry pulled out a silver knife and gently cut his left wrist he raised his hand and began to focus his magical powers while chanting in Latin. The blood began to pool into his palm until it exploded flying up and hitting the nest above it the Dementors recoiled in pain and screamed filling the room with inhuman shrieks as Harry bonded them to him with powerful magic. He fell to his knees as the magic finished and the blood flow cut off. There was a long pause and then all the Dementors in the room floated down and waited with there heads bowed waiting for there new masters orders.

"I want you to round up all the death eaters that escaped and bring them to potter manor bring them to the center of the maze" Harry spoke to them they bowed to their master and then flew off to carry out his bidding. Harry felt the symboite rejoicing and walked off the platform and back to Ginny. "How'd it go?" she murmured as they walked out of the building and into muggle London. Harry starred in detest at the muggles walking around and enjoying the freedom wizards deserved.

_Sssssssssssssoon we will be the dominant ssssssssssspeciesssss_

"It went good we now have a nest of Dementors bonded to me and there going to be searching for our first "recruits" and brining them to the manor" Harry explained. "You mean Potter Manor?" Ginny asked frowning and stopping to stare at him "but that's where our friends are coming how are you going to hide death eaters from them?"

"I have been exploring Potter manor in my free time while you're away" Harry explained as they apparated back to the room of requirement Harry had converted the room so that it couldn't be opened and established an apparition connection so both of them could get in and out of the school with out any one knowing. "There's a garden maze stretching across almost all of the property and ending in a big arena in the middle I managed to seal the maze so no one but us can get into it and no one can get out that's where the Dementors are taking all the people I have sent them for" Harry explained sitting down and bringing her over to his lap.

Ginny purred in content and snuggled closer to him "well then all that's left is to tell my family that im going to be staying with you at the end of the summer mom will be ballistic" She giggled tracing the scars on his wrist. "I'm sure she will that's why I think you should be with them until summer help your mom mourn your brother's" Harry said shivering as he though of Ron and his death he hadn't had time to properly mourn him and had used his grief to further fuel his drive to create the golden age of Wizarding. "But I don't want to spend time with some one who hates you" Ginny said protesting "I've talked with all my brothers and they all agree that isn't wasn't your fault Harry" she blushed and leaned into him "I even had the snake begin infecting them I couldn't get to Percy or my dad or my mom but almost all my other brothers have the taint working within them" she whispered blushing.

_We are legion for we are manyyyyyyyyyyyyyy _

Harry acknowledged the symbiote's words before kissing Ginny "good work my love but still I think you should continue to work on them while your there hopefully by the time you are ready to come in three days they will come with you to the manor to" Harry said ignoring the protest that Ginny uttered "I know I'm going to miss you to but your brother's would have wanted you to help your mother besides for the next three days all I am going to be doing is wrapping up lose ends and tracking death eaters you won't be missing any thing".

"Finny" Ginny said huffing before smiling "but how about a quick snog before I go?"

**Ginny POV**

Ginny landed on the grassy hill with a soft thud and saw her childhood home below her. She sighed and fixed her hair before changing her clothes from the black corset dresses she had taken a liking to to a pair of jeans and a t shirt. Looking more like her "normal" self she started to stomp down the field and to her childhood home. Her heart ached for her Harry already and she could feel her snake curling and uncurling against her shoulder blade. She tried to focus on doing his bidding but found her self distracted by loneliness and worry over him.

"_He can take care of himself he's got the elder ring" _she reasoned and pushed the thoughts away to focus on her mission. She stepped into her house and saw her father and her brother's all sitting at the table they all looked tired and lines of grief marked there faces like battle scars.

"hello sweet heart" Her father said getting up tiredly and giving her a hug she felt her fathers grief and longed to tell him how she was making sure there were no more deaths like her brother's again. "hello daddy" she said hugging him back before giving all of her brothers a hug as she went around the table she could feel each of there symbiote's working inside of them and did her best not to smile.

"Where is mom at?" she asked sitting down with them and refilling their tea cups. "She went to bed after crying over Ron's socks" George murmured softy as he contemplated his tea. Ginny frowned off all her brother's George had lost the worst and he certainly looked the worst, his hair was disheveled and unkempt and he looked dirty and stank of booze.

"_He will be easiest to turn"_ Ginny thought before speaking "I was talking to Harry and he said that during the summer we could all stay with him in Potter Manor to recover from the war and what we've lost" Ginny watched every once flinch at the mention of loss.

But another voice answered

"Absolutely not" Her mother snapped appearing in the door way. If Ginny thought her brother looked bad then her mother was in a whole other category. Mascara left long streaks down her cheeks and her hair was sticking up in odd places she was wearing the earrings the twins got her for Christmas and a ratty bathrobe was wrapped around her shaking form. Every one looked away from her and her father got up to help her back to bed. "You are forbidden to see that boy Ginny!" her mother shouted struggling in her husband's arms "He's no good he killed your brother" she said breaking down and sobbing. Ginny got up angrily "He didn't kill any one mom! Voldermort and his followers did Harry was like a son to you and you abandoned him so all he's got is me" Ginny said getting up and watching her brothers all look down at their tea "I wont abandon him" she hissed before leaving and going to her room. "You filthy whore" her mother yelled at her retreating form "you don't care about this family at all!" her screams tormented Ginny as she raced into her room and cried missing her soul mate even more.

**Harry POV **

**Two days later **

Harry forced him self to concentrate and went over all his calculations again. He had been in the lab ever since dinner working on his latest project. It had been two days since he and Ginny had split up and Harry felt her pain and sadness through there symbiotic link. Instead of helping her though he and the Symboite had agreed the trail would strengthen her and her commitment to there cause. Harry had instead taken his friends Luna, Neville, Hermione, and almost all of the DA to Potter Manor for a last summer vacation before they were forced to return to real life. Almost every one had been infected with the taint by him in the first day and now every one was having fun and enjoying there long respite while the taint worked on there darkest desire.

_Except for Hermione the ssssssssymbiote ssssssssenssssesssss ssssssssshe isssssssss nearing completion _

Harry smiled and thought about how far Hermione had come in the few days since the taint had been introduced to her. She had spent the first day mopping around the house seemingly at a loss but today she had buried her self in studying different books and practicing her magic.

_Lusssssssssst for power and knowledge will be thisssss onesssssssss undoing turning point_

"I agree then we can show her how powerful she can truly become and it'll be nice to have a brain like her helping us" Harry said leaning back and looking at the stone on his desk. He studied his first attempt at making a sorcerers stone and gently tested it with magic the stone trembled for a few seconds before it exploded throwing Harry back against the wall. Harry pushed himself up and angrily blasted his desk apart out of anger and frustration.

_Perhapsssssssssss we sssssssssshould go ssssssssssssssee the girl about it _

Harry agreed with the symboite and made his way over to Hermione's room to ask her for her help as he walked through the halls he marveled at Potter Manor and its vast extravagance. His grandfather had obviously been very rich when he made the house as every thing from its gold polish and rich red textured walls screamed money and lots of it. It boasted thirty rooms so every one in the DA was perfectly comfortable and had there own space. He made it to Hermione's room and knocked politely receiving no answer he gently opened the door and looked inside but found no one there. Harry frowned and went next door to Neville's room to see if he had seen her come back in after dinner.

"Neville did you se-"He said coming in and stopping. Neville and Luna naked and a foot off the bed and twisting and turning in different positions on black ropes. The sounds of there moan and grunts of pleasure quickly reached Harry and he shut the door gently.

_That looksssssssss…. Interessssssssting _

Harry shook his head at the symboite and went to find Hermione the old fashion way. He searched the entire house before finding her in a spare empty bed room up at the top of the Manor. The room had been converted into a make shift lab and the entire room was hot and steamy Hermione was engrossed in a cauldron full of bubbling liquid Harry stopped short when he saw her beautiful form wearing only a thin long shirt that showed off her long tan legs. Harry starred at her legs mesmerized for a few minutes before licking his lips and clearing his throat. Hermione wiped around and brought her wand up her entire body sweating lightly from the steam.

"Relax Hermione it's just me" Harry said raising his arms and smiling at her softly. She sighed and put her wand down before running her fingers through her tousled damp hair making it even sexier than before to Harry. He shook the dirty thoughts from his mind and focused on his friend.

"I'm sorry I know I should have asked but I wanted to do an experiment and I got side tracked" Hermione said and for the first time Harry noticed her eyes were heavy with sleep. "it's okay" he whispered coming in "I don't care if you want to convert a room into a lab for your self as long as your happy" he said going up to her and brushing her cheek before looking at the cauldron "what are you working on?" he asked.

She shivered at his touch and blushed before looking down at the cauldron "I'm studying the effects of different ingredients used in potions and what they get" She stated showing him a note book filled with hastily scribbled words.

_Good ssssssssssshe issssss thirssssssting for power and knowledge ssssssssshe will be ready for asssssssssimilation sssssssssssoon_

"Wow this is excellent Hermione you brilliaint" Harry said turning to her and leaning against the desk "To bad you'll never get the true appreciation you deserve" Harry finished watching her face. "What do you mean the Wizarding world will reward me for this" She snapped shaking her head at Harry as if he was mad.

"Yes the Wizarding world will certainly reward you but only the Wizarding world you'll get your rewards in secret no one in the muggle world ever knowing what we accomplished and who you are or getting to benefit from your inventions" Harry said watching as Hermione grew more and more angry with each word he uttered. He felt the symboite smile and resisted the urge him self instead adopting a sad smile "no one will ever know Ron's sacrifice" he finished bowing his head in mock sadness and waiting.

He didn't have to wait long

"That isn't acceptable" Hermione hissed shaking her head angrily "How did wizards get this way?" she murmured to her self sitting down next to him. "I don't know Hermione I love muggles to but this isn't the right way to live we should be living with out hiding!" He said angrily and saw Hermione nodding rapidly. "I mean look at us" He said getting up and sweeping his hand out "We saved the Whole world from the dark lord and no one will ever know maybe" Harry pretended to hesitate before leaning down to look her in the eye "We weren't done saving it".

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes "of course" she breathed getting up and pacing "We need to save it from itself to! Imagine it Harry a world where wizards and Muggles live together where my inventions and potions could help every one be acknowledged by every one" She said trembling at the thought.

_Sssssssssssshe issssssss ready for assssssssimilation _

Harry got up and walked over to her and hugged her gently. He shuddered as he felt the thin damp t shirt against his bare chest and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. He pushed the thought from his mind before continuing. "Then let's save the world Hermione Ginny already agrees with our views and we both decided to do some thing about it but we need your help too let's do it for Ron and every one else we lost let's make sure no one ever experiences the loss of war again".

"I agree let's do it" Hermione said excitedly and Harry smiled "Come we have lots of work to do" Harry said taking her left hand with his. She hesitated before nodding and grabbing his hand and Harry saw the snake fully form around her shoulder blades. He smirked and brought her to her true laboratory where they toiled the night away forming and planning their rule.

**Five days later **

Harry and Draco hit the grass with a soft pop and Harry quickly led him away from the party going on inside Potter Manor. Harry led Draco down the lawn until they reached a wall of high shrub. Ginny and Hermione were both waiting for them and both were dressed in matching floor length black dresses with red lace corsets. Ginny smiled and tackled Harry "I just got back I missed you!" she said squealing before kissing him passionately. Harry returned the kiss and saw Hermione turn away with a look of sadness on her face. Ever since she had turned they had been spending a lot of time in the lab working on the philosopher stone (which was nearing completion) and Harry could sense their attraction to each other boiling with each leaned in discussion and soft "accidental" touches over books and supplies but he didn't know how to handle it with out some one he loved getting hurt.

_Sssssssssssshare _

He returned the kiss passionately and stepped back to admire his inner circle "Okay every one the time has come for us to meet the beginnings of our army just let me do all the talking" he said reaching over to open the shrubs but before he could he could Hermione grabbed his hand.

"What is he doing here?" Hermione hissed pointing at Draco and glaring at him openly. "I'm here because Saint Potter needs a person with prior experience dealing with these people" He snorted rolling his eyes "Don't worry Granger I've been bonded to him for life which he didn't tell me before hand but just like all these other "followers" I can't betray him or either of you" he finished rolling up his sleeve to show his mark and looking at Harry bitterly.

"Hermione relax" Harry said going over to the bush " Besides If he acts up to badly you can kill him" He said grinning and pressing his hand against the shrub it trembled and parted revealing a path straight through. "Fine screw up Malfoy and your dead!" she snapped before walking through the shrubs. "Sexy" Ginny purred surprising Harry She took his hand and squeezed it before they both walked into the maze and to the center with Draco following closely and complaining.

The group reached the center and the final shrub parted to reveal a circular arena sunk into the ground a short wall went around the circle. The arena was filled with tents and shelters set up for the 100 prisoners Harry had gathered. Dementors flew by over head in patrols keeping a tight lock on the 100 dark wizards gathered below them. Most wandered aimlessly lit only by the torch light while the strongest seemed to be trying to blast through the shrub. Harry and his close circle walked to the front of the throng and every eye turned in shock. Harry could feel the murmured whispers in the crowd as the death eaters around them craned there necks to get a look at there captors.

"Is that Harry Potter?"

"The ass hole who made us like this!"

"He killed our master"

_thisssssss isssss jussssst like the firssst day of hogwartssssss_

Harry smiled at the memory and stopped in front of the crowd of people. There was a commotion and Bellatrix Lestrange pushed into the front with her wand raised at Harry. Before Harry could do any thing Draco, Ginny, and Hermione raised there wands and starred her down. Every wizard followed till the four of them were starring down at a hundred raised wands.

"Why Draco im surprised at you we all knew your father was good for nothing bastard but we thought you could at least bring up the family name" She taunted grinning maliciously at the group. There was a general murmur through the crowd and Harry felt every one preparing to attack. He watched every one for a second before putting his left hand up and focusing his magical power on the elder ring "Crucio" he said loudly. Every death eater in the crowd fell to their knees as Harry Potter tortured them He let his magical power flow for a few more seconds before releasing every one from his torture.

_We love the pain_

"Now that I have every one's attention" Harry said fixing his suit and stepping up on the raised pedestal "I have an important announcement I'm sure you are all wondering why I've had my friends here" He said pointing up at the Dementors in the sky before continuing "Gather you well it's because I need your help I've decided that we shouldn't be hiding any more wizards should be the dominant force over the Muggles we should be working to create a utopia and after I came to this realization it was up to me to save the Wizarding world one more time but this time from itself" Harry shouted.

He could see the death eaters in the crowd nodding. "But why would you want this Potter you fought against us in the war" Rockwood said stepping out of the crowd with Bellatrix. Ginny's body stiffened when she saw him and she clutched her wand tighter. "I'm glad you asked Rockwood your actually a special guest here but we'll get to that in a minute" Harry said ignoring her reaction and smiling at the man "I do like muggles the magical ones at least but lately I have found my self sickened by the weakness of the magical world aren't we the greater species? Don't we deserve to be standing proud and magnificent instead of hunched over and hiding in the corner" Harry said watching as more and more death eaters nodding and some shouted yes.

"Oh come on this is still Potter we are talking about" Bellatrix shouted keeping her wand level at him "He killed our Lord and master not even a month ago and now were listening to him offering to start a new Order for us to join this is madness and im sure no one would agree to serving this ass hole!" She shouted panting angrily. Harry let her have her moment before giving her another blast of the Crucio curse "Oh come now you guys may have worn the mark but you weren't loyal" he said as she recovered "If you were you would have all been found staying and fighting with him no you guys are the type to jump on the bandwagon to pursue your own agenda" Harry said trying to hide his true contempt for the people who stood before him if he had his way he would kill all of them.

_Every army needssssssss gruntssssss brother_

Harry ignored the symbiote's comment and looked down on them "But I still need you guys and your contacts and powers so you can either join me or die like our friends Bellatrix and Rockwood here" Harry said snapping his fingers two Dementors flew down and plucked them up before carrying them up above the pedestal for every one to see. Harry looked up "You both killed people very dear to me I'm afraid you won't get to see the golden age" Harry said before nodding to the Dementors they both leaned in and Bellatrix and Rockwood realized what was about to happen to them and both began to scream in sheer horror. 

They were about to be kissed

Harry watched the look of horror on the crowd as the Dementors leaned in to kiss Bellatrix and Rockwood. Both of them began to kick and fight as the Dementors latched on and started feeding but even they couldn't escape the cold icy hands of the reaper's holding them. Soon there lifeless bodies crashed onto the pedestal and Harry set them on fire with a simple wave of his hand. There was silence in the crowd before a beautiful Witch came forward "I'm Daphne Greengrass and I pledge my self to your order my Lord" she said softly and bowing. One by one all the other Death eaters dropped until every one in the crowd was bowing to there new dark lord.

_We are legion for we are many that will be our namesssssssssss_

"Very well…. Legion" Harry said looking down at all his subjects "Why don't we go meet our new army" Harry said chuckling as he and his inner circle went and met the beginnings of their troops.

**The master has his army **

**Another witch has fallen **

**Next time on 19 years later darkness reigns **

**The summer of love **


	6. summer of love

**Stand by for a word from your author: **

**Your author here and back from the dead im sorry for the delay but I was getting my life back together while steadily working on this chapter which was one of the hardest to write for me at least but I finally finished it and I promise that I will be quicker on the updates now that I got through the hurdles of this chapter as always reviews would be welcome and appreciated but now with out any delay here is the summer of love**

**SUMMER OF LOVE **

Harry slammed open the door and stepped into the master bed room he and Ginny were staying in while Ginny kept her legs locked around him and attacked his neck with feverish need. They both celebrating there first steps towards finally brining the Wizarding world out of the shadows. After every one had been marked with the taint and sworn and oath to serve Harry and any of harrys followers Harry gave them there assignments and the young couple quickly said good night to Hermione (who gave them a sad knowing smile before going to bed) and Draco (who grumbled and left to go to his manor though Harry warned him he would call for him soon) the young couple excitedly raced up to their bed room anxious to be together and giggling like teenagers the whole time. Harry wandlessly kicked the door closed and soon both of them were falling into there big poster bed Ginny smiled and used the fall to position herself above Harry and the new dark lord soon found him self starring at his dark mistress as she straddled his hips.

"Well well well" She purred drawing her wand and running it against Harry's chest slowly "Seems like the dark lord has a weakness for women on top" She teased before leaning in to kiss him gently. Harry returned the kiss before using his strength to flip her so he was on top. "My weakness is you my love on top or any way you can imagine" Harry smiled leaning in to kiss her passionately. They both lost sense of time as they snogged passionately before the need for air finally hit them; they both reluctantly broke apart gasping for air. She panted and began to quickly unlace the top of her dress.

_Thissssss one wantsssssss to mate _

"Whoa Ginny are you sure you want this I mean we have all summer I don't want you to be pressured" Harry said gently stroking her hair. Harry he knew he wanted her more than any thing in the world but also knew he could be patient for her.

The girl who waited

Ginny smiled touched that he would care so much about her at a moment like this. She thought of the hell she had gone through in the last three days. She was alienated by her family, lost a brother and had finally embraced the darkness she knew was inside her ever since Tom Riddle had spoken to her all those years ago. The question was was she ready to give her self to him the man she had pined for since she first laid eyes on him? Ever since she first saw him all those years ago she knew he was going to be hers. He saved her life and given her so much always and loved her true dark self and knew her better than any one.

"Yes Harry I'm ready I want this to be the true start of our new life I want you" She said placing her hands on his chest and gently kissing him pouring all her love and need into the kiss so he could truly understand the depth she felt for him. Harry moaned and the last of his will crumpled he returned her kiss and vanished his clothes so he was left in only a pair of tight navy briefs. Ginny moaned at the unlimited access to her lovers body and got to work exploring it with her mouth and fingers. The year of running had turned him from the lanky boy with unkempt hair to a tall built man his body curved almost gracefully. She saw the symboite curled on his shoulder before her eyes traveled down his body till she found her prize hidden in his briefs Ginny's eyes widened as she saw the hard thick member pressed against the material.

"Let's see what you got here Mr. Potter" she teased grabbing his boxers and gently pulling them down. His cock popped out and Ginny gasped it was big and thick and curved slightly up. She gently stroked her nails along his shaft and smiled when he shuddered in response and his eyes closed. She scooted back and pulled off her dress the candle light lit up her pale graceful body and made her hair shine like fire in the moon light. Her nipples were pink and tight in the candle light and her pussy was clad in only a tight red thong that showed off every inch of her womanhood.

Harry drank in the sight of her body and pulled her down to him. He roughly attacked her nipples drawing them into his mouth and pulling on them with his teeth his mind lost in the haze of passion. She shuddered and gave a pure moan of pleasure. Harry quickly flipped them so he was on top and he smirked at her before ripping off the last of her clothing and running his cock against her entrance. They both stopped long enough to look at each other with love and lust. He raised his eye brow in question wondering if he should make the final step and join them in body. She bit her lip and nodded wrapping her legs around his waist to help guide him in. Harry smiled and gently pushed into her he felt her barrier pushing against him and he kissed her head before quickly thrusting against it. Ginny whimpered at the pain and then gasped as Harry began to fill her slowly. Her groans of pain quickly turned into moans of pleasure as he entered her fully fitting into her like a lost puzzle piece as her pussy greedily latched onto him like a glove.

Harry moaned at the incredible feeling around his cock and let her adjust to his girth. Finally she began to grind against him in fevered need and he began to slowly thrust into her. Harry and Ginny both moaned loudly as they lost them self's in the feeling of raw pleasure as they made love slowly. Harry and Ginny worked them self's up quickly and with one last final scream orgasmed Harry filling her with his seed.

Some time later they both cuddled each other there bodies naked and slightly glistening. Harry muttered a quick clean up spell and there sweat and juices disappeared. Ginny lightly stroked his chest and tried to put into words how much she felt at the moment. She tried to explain to him how much she loved him but found her self speechless.

"That was wonderful Harry thank you for loving me" Ginny finally spoke softly her head buried in Harry's chest. He smiled at her gently and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Your welcome" he whispered softly "I love you Ginny Weasely my future dark mistress"

"I love you to Harry Potter my future dark lord"

And so there summer began

Over the following months Ginny could honestly say every day was the best of her life even with her mother problems. Surrounded by her friends and Harry she spent her days with her friends infecting them and corrupting them to serve Harrys plan and her nights with Harry exploring each others body and love. She spent most of her time with Harry unless he was with Hermione or making sure another part of his plan was working. When he was gone she would work on learning more about the dark arts or learning to master stuff like cooking or other house hold chores. Ginny knew they could hire servants to do that but she suspected once Harry had secured his rule he would want to be alone with her for a while and she planned on being the best wife she could be.

When they weren't making love or she wasn't learning. The couple was planning there ride to power with the help of Hermione and Draco. Draco used his father's contacts and Harry's wealth to gather dark artifacts and followers high in the Wizarding world including the high council and other important ministry employees, While Hermione researched powerful dark spells and ways to break enchantments made by the ministry of magic and other good wizards and witches. They would all meet every night to discuss there plans and discuss what there next course of action could be.

Two weeks later

"Where is Saint Potter!" Draco snapped pacing around the circular table in Harry's study. Ginny rolled her eyes at him and looked instead at Hermione admiring the tight red dress she put on for the meeting. She had a big crush on the voluptuous girl and knew that she had taken to wearing skin tight dresses to try and catch harrys eyes. Ginny didn't mind so much though as it gave her a chance to see her body as close to naked as possible with out seeming weird.

"_Oh Hermione one day you will be mine"_ Her thoughts purred softly.

"Relax Malfoy he's been spying on the ministry trying to get the taint in as much people as possible and see who is the most loyal to Kinsgley " Hermione snapped glancing down at the circular table and smiling softly. It was a prize she had found and collected for Harry a week ago. It was a powerful dark artifact used for Wizarding armies of the olden age to control there forces while keeping it secret from any spies. When the wizard it was bonded to put his hands on it the table top would change into a 3 dimensional view of whatever the wizards battle field was while marking his forces clearly. It was Harry's most prized possession and it secretly pleased Hermione immensely that she was the one who found it.

"Yeah relax Draco!" Harry's voice snapped out of nowhere and he stepped out of the shadows as if he had been there the whole time. He had changed from his usual "Harry" clothes (a pair of jeans and a t shirt) to one of his black and red suits.

And he looked pissed

"Hermione there must be some old enchantment or some thing on the ministry of magic the taint isn't working in there!" he snapped angrily sitting down at the head throne.

"Awh poor Potty's suffered a set back" Draco said in mock sympathy. Harry glared at him with daggers before smirking.

"May I remind you Draco that when I suffer a setback so do you towards freeing your mother and father" He snapped angrily at Draco who opened his mouth to retort.

"Oh put it away boys" Hermione said rolling her eye's before turning to Harry "I don't know if I will be able to find the enchantment or whatever's blocking your taint but I'll devote my spare time to it **together **we will find some way around it while completing our other projects"

Ginny laughed at the way she stressed the words together she knew Hermione loved when Harry and her worked together and on there own away from every one and on there own. Ginny supposed she should be angry Hermione wanted to be with her man the man she had been in love with all her life.

But instead it oddly excited her

"What about the others draco are they in position?" Ginny asked shaking her self from her distracting thoughts.

Harry dropped his annoyed smirk and instead smiled and placed his hands on the table. The table began to unfurl and grow until it became a map of Britain. Green flags began to pop up around the country indicating where his forces where hiding out or working on his orders.

"On my end the latest reports are as followed" Draco said switching into business mode. "My contacts in Azkaban say that the Ministries new defenses are meager and weak at best there ready to move when you are but they said sooner rather than later, my team in the forests are using the spells Hermione found to capture and bind the werewolf's to your blood it won't be long now until we find the alpha, finally I talked to the Wizarding council of course they all have been pinning to break out of the shadows for years now but they told me that they wouldn't endorse it on there own that they needed some one who could get the public to agree" Draco finished pleased with himself.

"I think I know just the person" Harry said smiling to himself before continuing. "Good position are forces close to the Prison and have your people inside prepare the break out in a couple of days proceed to break the death eaters and other criminal captive there out Draco you meet them and gather them in your old mansion tell them you are leading the new rebellion and gain their loyalty we will use them as canon folder and a distraction for the aurors while I take over the ministry" Harry said thoughtfully looking at the prison on his map.

"Potter what about…" Draco started to speak before Harry cut him off.

"Yes you can save your mother and father Draco" Harry said in an bored tone.

Ginny thought of all the "innocent" life's Harry was sacrificing and frowned as it was unlike him. Even when he was plotting he usually tried the best to make sure his soldiers made it out safe.

"_He must think that the ones in prison are the ones most loyal to Voldermort and more liable to turn on us" _Ginny reasoned watching her lover and lord.

"That's all for tonight Draco your free to go same time tomorrow" Harry said rising up and putting the table back. Draco nodded gratefully and quickly went to the floo Harry had set up for him. With a soft whoosh he was gone leaving Harry, Ginny and Hermione alone in the study. Harrys eyes quickly found hers and Ginny sucked in a breath at the love that electrified his green eyes they starred at each other lost in love.

"Well I better get going" Hermione said blushing and gathering her notes before shooting Harry a longing look "come see me tomorrow and I may have more for you on the ministry situation" she turned and walked out. The sound of the door shutting shook them both and Harry looked at the door sadly.

"Poor Hermione your brother's death must be hitting her hard" Harry said frowning at the door.

"Harry for the future dark lord you can be pretty dense some times" Ginny giggled climbing onto the table in front of him she flashing him to show him that she wasn't wearing any panties and settled onto his lap.

"How am I dense?" Harry asked placing his hands on Ginny's legs and slowly running his hands up and down the pale creamy skin. Ginny felt the familiar electricity shoot through her and struggled to maintain her composure while her body screamed for her to attack him.

Ginny bit back a moan before smiling at him "Hermione is long over my brother's death she's just got her eyes set on you now and thinks I won't share you" she said nonchalantly.

Ginny laughed at her boy friend's look as her words sunk in.

What do you mean thinks you won't share?"

**THE NEXT DAY **

Harry peeked over the fallen tree trunk and watched the enemies moving in front of him thinking over the tactical situation. He was with out a wand and there were three enemies ready to kill him the moment they spotted him in there sights.

_we ssssssssssssssssssssshal grant them a gloriousssssssssssss death _

"_Your right my friend" _Harry thought gathering his magical power. He felt the elder ring respond to him and he vaulted out of his hiding place and towards the nearest wizard. His first target turned with his wand raised and ready to attack Harry. Harry smiled and swept up with his hand wordlessly working his magical power. The wizard shook and seconds later his entire body disintegrated replaced with water. The remaining wizards turned and fired burst of red lights soaring out of there wands and at Harry, he focused and raised his hand and summoned a shield charm a green shield burst from his hand bouncing the spells harmlessly away from him. He dropped the shield and used a spell the symboite had whispered to him. His hand glowed and bolts of lighting flew out of his hands and stuck each wizard they both fell steam scorching from there cooked bodies.

"Well done Harry I think you have mastered using the elder ring" Hermione said from the side lines as she waved her wand. The wizards rose transforming back into wooden practice dummies and rolled back into there usual spots the wooden tree trunks Harry had used to hide behind stacked themselves back up against the door way. She beamed at Harry and he felt a pull to sweep her into her arms and steal a victory kiss from those beautiful luscious lips of hers. Harry knew he loved Ginny but he was beginning to suspect that his heart also belonged to some one he had always thought he loved as a sister. After Ginnys revelation she had refused to explain what she meant and they ended up ruthlessly fucking each other on the table both almost beside themselves with need. This morning she had left to go see her brothers before he could question her on what exactly she had meant.

Leaving one dark lord very confused

And very horny as well

_I think ssssssssssssssssssssshe wassssssss very clear little one _

"_Of course you do you embody all types of lust" _Harry thought shaking his head at the symboite who merely chuckled at Harrys words. Harry brought his mind back to the present and saw Hermione walking back into the lab. Harry found him self mesmerized by the way her body moved up the staircase. He shook himself and followed her up the staircase and into there under ground lab. The lab was filled with potions bubbling and books spread out across the space.

"I still haven't made any progress on the sorcerers stone" Hermione said apologetically looking over at the bubbling remains of the cauldron they attempted to create the stone with.

"It's ok Hermione I think that project can wait till we've secured our rule we can worry about immortality later" Harry said sitting down at there main workspace.

"Well in any case I looked into the ministry of magic for you." Hermione said pulling out sheets of paper and spreading them out in front of them both. Harry leaned in to study them ignoring the fresh clean smell of Hermione's shampoo. She unconsciously scooted closer to him and Harry could feel the warmth of her back pressing against his chest.

"From what I've gathered when the first ministry was formed after the great Wizarding war the builders decided that it wanted the ministry to be as good and pure as possible" Hermione explained looking over her notes as she went. "They decided to create an artifact of eternal good to keep the ministry as pure as possible that's what I think is blocking your taint"

"So where is this artifact held now?" Harry asked frowning.

"If my notes are correct it's being held in the department of mysteries" Hermione said leaning back and chewing on her lip. Harry knew it was some thing she liked to do when she was in serious thought or stressed out.

He also found it sexy as hell

"You did good Hermione" Harry said smiling at her and moving behind her. Almost with out thinking he began to rub her back while he talked to her. Hermione gave a content moan and Harry felt her muscles relaxing. "You've been hard at work since we started this army and I think we've gained enough of a handle on it for you to take some time off and relax".

"There's really no reason for me to I enjoy our time down here" Hermione said her eyes closed in pleasure. "It reminds me of our summer hunting the horocruxes".

Harry smiled at the memory of the nights he and Hermione had spent alone when Ron left them. He remembered dancing with her under the stars and fleeing godric's hallow from the snake with her in tow.

_You feel for her almosssssssssssssst asssssssssss much asssssssssss your mate _

Harry thought about the symbiote's words and realized they were true. While Ginny was always the love of his life he began to realize with a sinking feeling that his heart was beginning to split in two. One for the fiery red head who he had been waiting for all his life and the other for the calm brunette who had always been there for him.

And he was falling in love with his best friend

"Hermione I-" Harry struggled trying to think of some way of telling her what he was feeling. Hermione turned in worry to him and sucked in a gasp when she saw his eyes looking into hers like he looked into Ginnys. She pressed her self against him and they both leaned in there lips inches from each other there eyes remaining locked in place…..

"Harry I'm back with news!"

Ginnys voice broke the connection and they both jumped back. Hermione looked at Harry her heart broken before turning and running up the stairs. Harry watched her go his heart aching as he thought of how much he had hurt her.

**Four days later **

Harry walked out of the shadows of a large tree and looked around the forbidden forest. He idly felt a pull to Hogwarts and turned to gaze at it for a second. It rose over the trees and towered there keeping up its symbol as a place of learning and a home for all the children that resided there. Harry could see the construction being done on it and smiled softly. He felt a yearning to go there and assist in the building him self.

_It issssssssss your home_

"It was my home" Harry whispered more to himself than the symboite. He shook himself out of his depressing thoughts and began to pull out the necessary components for the summoning ritual he had come here today to perform. He took out a wooden bowl, and various vials of animal hairs and teeth that his agents had collected for him. After he was certain he had every thing he needed he set to work combining them into the wooden bowl, once he was certain all of the ingredients were combined properly he cut his hands and let the blood slowly drip into the bowl at his feet after it was filled he healed his wound without a second thought and waited.

Nothing happened and after a while Harry began to think that the spell had gone wrong when the wind began to pick up. Leaves began to swirl in front of him and in the blink of an eye a women stepped out as if the leaves themselves had gathered her to him.

The women was a sight to behold as she was entirely nude except for vines growing from her sex up and to her nipples. She had a beauty that would make even super models feel envy and almost completely made Harry forget while he was here. She had light green skin that covered her entire body and long black hair flowing freely down her back every thing about her screamed danger and sex. The women's eyes looked at the forest lovingly for a second before landing on Harry and growing angry.

"Why have you summoned me here mortal?" she snapped crossing her arms and eying him in open disgust.

"I have summoned you here humbly Lillith" Harry said bowing at her. "As the mother of all creatures and nature it self I thought I could have some thing you want".

The women eyed him for a minute before laughing the entire forest seemed to laugh with her and Harry was almost over come with her beauty again. Finally she stopped and resumed her angry glare at Harry.

"What could a human possibly have for me you who have killed many of my creatures and destroyed most of my forest" she hissed and Harry felt the forest grow hostile at her words.

"I've come to help undo the damage that we humans have caused" Harry said calmly not letting the forest phase him "I believe nature and humanity can exist side by side and soon I will be in a position to guide the world as I see fit with the support of your children I can give you back every thing you lost"

The women studied him for a second before seemingly disappearing. Before Harry could even blink the women pinned him against a nearby tree. She gripped his throat and stopped sniffing the air curiously she frowned confused for a second and Harry felt the Symboite twitch as if it had been touched.

"Some thing smells…..off about you mortal some thing different" she murmured looking at Harry with wonder. "What are you" she breathed in ecstasy as her grip loosened on him. Before Harry could even say any thing she sniffed his chest and tore off his shirt. Harry heard Lillith gasp and saw her looking at the symboite snake stretching across his shoulder and down his bicep. She softly touched the head of the snake and Harry felt the symboite shiver its whole body rippling under his skin.

_It issssssssssssss mother of all _

_Except me_

"How did this creature come to be who created it?" Lillith asked letting Harry go and stepping back. Harry rubbed his neck for a few seconds before explaining that Voldermort (who even Lillith knew of) had unknowingly given Harry a piece of his soul when he first tried to kill him as a child. He went on to explain that the soul had grown up with him essentially as a child and through his lessons and life the symboite had begun to change for the better. Finally after Voldermort had been defeated it had grown to its full potential.

Lillith gazed at the symboite lovingly the whole time and when Harry got to the part where it infected people with its taint she all but squealed with delight. She frowned though when Harry said it had reached its whole potential. Harry finally finished and she reluctantly tore her gaze from the symboite and back to him.

"You can have the support of my monsters under one condition" Lillith said crossing her arms at him again.

"What's the condition?" Harry asked raising an eye brow.

"I want to touch the creature" She said reaching out with her hand. Harry nodded in agreement and held out his left hand allowing the snake to slither down to the bottom of his hand. She studied it for a minute before reaching out and gripping his hands. A sudden surge of pain shot through Harry and he fell to his knees. He felt the symboite recoil in pain and fall back to its usual spot before it began to grow it stretching all the way down to his elbow and spikes grew down its back. Finally the pain let up and Harry felt Lillith pull him up.

"W-w-what did you do?" Harry gasped letting go and stepping back. He felt the Symbiote's anger as being hurt and his arm crackled with energy. Harry watched in wonder as the snake seemingly floated off his arm it hovered a inch off his skin with the head dangling between his hands. He lifted his hand up and the snake shot out like a cannon splitting a tree trunk. The symboite reeled back in and disappeared settling back into his skin.

"I let the creature evolve mortal in any case my animals are yours when you need me just summon me" she said turning and kicking up the leaves at her feet. They swirled around her and just like that she was gone leaving the dark lord alone in the forest with his new powers.

**ONE MONTH LATER **

The man fell to the stone and started to openly sob at the pain that had been inflicted upon him by the curse. Ginny smiled at the rush of pleasure and maintained her cool composure to the crowd of death eaters watching. The other death eaters watched as Ginny kicked him hard with her boot before turning to the crowd below her.

"Now are we done trying to take advantage of me?" she asked loudly brandishing her wand at the crowd. Ginny watched them all visibly flinch at the sight of her wand and she smiled glad that they know knew just exactly who they were dealing with.

There new commander

At the meeting last night Ginny had watched every one give there reports and decided that she didn't want to be the only one not contributing in the take over plans so she asked Harry if she could command the death eaters for him. Harry had been opposed to it at first thinking that it might be to dangerous but Ginny refused to be treated like a child and had put her foot down on the issue.

So instead of Harry coming to check on his troops in the maze tonight Ginny had come instead ignoring her nerves at being alone with them. When she announced that she would be the one commanding them all the death eaters had roared in disbelief one of them had even been as bold to say that he wouldn't be led by a Weasely.

That same man was now sobbing openly on the platform.

"Now first off I here any one say any thing again about my birth name you will be submitted to a torture worse then this lovely man here" Ginny said kicking the man again and watching as her new troops nodded fearfully. "Now second off I am the dark lords queen and I share his same ambition more so I admire loyalty and respect though I under stand that respect is some thing I have to earn as well which is why I have a little proposition for you" Ginny said taking a deep breath and pocketing her wand.

"So whose man enough to challenge me to a contest winner can be the new commander"

Every one looked at each other in disbelief as what there leader was offering to them. Every one was quite till suddenly there came a booming laugh from deep within the crowd a man moved out wearing the familiar death eater robes but Ginny had never seen him before he was massive almost Hagrid massive with a bald head and massive beard hiding a huge friendly smile. He walked up to the platform and lifted himself up easily before coming up to her and bowing.

"Greetings my queen my names Udina Anderson I'd like to meet your challenge" he said his smiling growing larger.

Ginny frowned trying to make sense of the man before him he was unlike any death eater she had every met where most where cold and had an air of superiority. This man on the other hand seemed to be friendly and showed no outwards sign of wealth. He instead smiled broadly at her as if he was a long lost uncle.

But it could all be a trap

"Okay then Anderson what's the name of the game?" she asks doing her best not to sound scared. The man's smile grew and he went over and conjured a plain wooden table and two chairs. He sat down and put his left arm on the table and turned to her.

"The games arm wrestling if you think you can handle it" the man challenged rolling his massive forearms at her. Ginny gulped and looked at her own puny arms before squaring her shoulders.

"_You're a Weasely damn it!" _she thought sitting down opposite Anderson. Ginny struggled not to think about his huge muscles and put her own hand on the table. He put his hands in hers and starred at her in a way that made Ginny feel as if she was being judged.

"Okay ready set go!" he said suddenly catching her off guard. Ginny tensed in preparation for the force of the man's muscles but surprisingly she felt no pressure. She peered at him and saw him straining and gritting his teeth in concentration. Ginny frowned wondering if he was faking it but without having a way of knowing decided to take her best shot. She focused all her strength and slammed Anderson's hand down. It hit the table with a satisfying crack and Ginny smiled in triumph.

Every one was silent again until the man laughed. He rose and clapped her back before turning to the death eaters. "This ones got the strength of the bull in her lads she'll lead us to victory!" he bellowed thrusting up his wand every one else began to cheer chanting her name. Ginny blushed smiling she realized that Anderson must have planned on the death eaters wanting proof she could lead them and used himself to strengthen her influence among them. Ginny reminded her self to talk to him at the end of the meeting and began to read out the orders Harry had given her to put out.

**Some time later**

Ginny excused her self from the crowds and made her way over to Anderson's tent. She ducked her head in and saw Anderson sitting with two mugs at his table he gestured for her to sit.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up" Anderson chuckled as she sat down. "I had to get away from every one slapping my back for defeating the great Anderson" Ginny said taking the mug and sipping it she was pleasantly surprised to find it was some of the best hot chocolate she had ever had she took one more long appreciative sip before setting her mug down to study him. "So why did you let me win?" she finally asked looking at him.

"Because girl I got a lot of faith in you" He stated draining his mug and thumping it against the table with a thud "The great Harry Potter maybe the new dark lord but im more interested in his queen she reminds me of some one I once knew" he said looking away from her. Ginny could sense there was more to it than that but decided that for now the man's help was genuine and she needed it.

"Consider your self promoted then as my second" Ginny said finishing her own mug and getting up " you don't report to no one else but me and the inner council and you make sure these men are loyal and well trained do you under stand?".

He rose and saluted her "you can count on me ma'am" he said chuckling softly "you know you might just have potential" he said teasingly. Ginny smiled at him "I hope so ill see you later Anderson" she called over her shoulder leaving the tent.

…..

Ginny was in a high as she walked back into the manor after her talk with Anderson. Every one else was asleep including her boy friend allowing Ginny to get lost in her thoughts. She began to walk up the steps until she noticed Hermiones door was open a crack and there was a soft glow of candle lights spilling out. She started to walk towards it to see if her crush was working to hard again but stopped short when she heard a soft moan. She went over to the door and peeked through the crack Hermione was laying on her bed surrounded by floating candles she was naked and Ginny momentarily lost her concentration on the curves of her body. Finally regaining her concentration she looked down to see Hermione vigorously fucking her self with a large dildo.

"Oh Harry Ginny fuck me harder!" she moaned slamming the dildo into her pussy roughly. Ginny starred shocked she knew Hermione was interested in Harry but she had never thought she was interested in her to! She smiled and waited for Hermione to close her eyes again before slipping into the room. The smell of sex filled the air and Ginny breathed in deeply relishing in the scent she had been imagining for so long. Ginny made her way over to Hermione shedding her clothes until she was clad only in a black thong. She reached the edge of Hermiones bed and gently replaced Hermiones grip on the dildo with her own. Hermione eyes flew open in surprise and started to speak but before she could Ginnys lips were on hers every inch of passion that Hermione felt for the redhead flowed through her as Ginny kissed her back with the same passion.

Hermione soon became aware of Ginny moving the dildo in and out of her pussy and moaned her whole body trembling. Ginny leaned down teasing her neck with soft gentle kisses as she pumped the dildo in and out of Hermione's sex the girl shuddered and finally orgasmed her entire body trembling as waves and waves of pleasure racked her body. She slumped against the bed spent and Ginny softly strokes her hair.

"What does this mean?" Hermione finally panted looking at Ginny with eyes full of love and warmth. She smiled slyly at the girl before kissing her once more. Ginny finally pulled away and winked at her.

"I think it's time we make a few plans of our own"

**THE SUMMER IS ENDING **

**THE DARK LORD IS GATHERING HIS FOLOWERS **

**THE DARK QUEEN IS PLOTTING **

**NEXT TIME ON 19 YEARS LATER DARKNESS REIGNS: THE GOLDEN TRIO**


	7. the golden trio

One month later

Kingsly felt the familiar tightening sensation, that came with apparition starting to fade. He landed softly on the concrete road and found himself in a small cul-de-sac under the London night sky. The houses in the circle were all dark and silent having been abandoned a long time ago for various reasons in the Muggle world. No one Muggle wise had lived here for years and the properties were all but forgotten to the outside world.

Which made it a perfect Auror safe house for the new Ministry of Magic.

Kingsly watched all the wizards moving around the houses and for the first time since becoming the minister of magic he felt fear. He drew upon on his old Auror training and steeled himself before continuing on his way. He slowly began to walk to the group of wizards gathered around the house in the middle of the cul-de-sac. Healers and Aurors circled the house muttering detective charms under their breath and paid him no attention as he passed them by. Arthur Weasley his unofficial right hand man of rebuilding the Wizarding world was waiting for him at the entrance to the house his face pale and gaunt with grief. Kingsley reached him and Arthur starred at him for a second before wordlessly escorted him inside.

Kingsley had seen many things in his time at the Auror department but the sight before him even made him want to gag. The inside of the house was destroyed and looked like a bomb went off inside it. The bodies were all piled against the fireplace in the living room and there blood was splattered around all four corners of the rooms; their bodies were mangled beyond belief and every single one of their throats where slit and stained with their own blood. Kingsley felt his resolve wavering and took a deep breath before turning to Arthur who looked just as pale as he did.

"Do we know who did this?" Kingsley asked trying hard not to stare at the bodies.

Arthur shook his head, "No they were the team we sent out looking into the rumours we've been hearing about a new dark lord gathering all the escaped Death Eaters that have disappeared. They have been missing for a month now so I finally sent some one over here to see if they were holed up." Arthur looked around to see if anyone was in the room with them before leaning in. "There's more."

…..

To anyone who frequented the Three Broomsticks all of this summer the women in the shadows had ceased to draw their eyes. They heard the stories about the infamous Seer that had once been a professor at Hogwarts and kept far away from her booth tucked in the shadows in the corner. Even Madam Rosetta had ceased to acknowledge the old professor's existence and was content to pretend like she was just a regular patron.

But she didn't care what those talentless arrogant people thought of her.

She had the eye.

The women formerly known as professor Trelawney glared at the bar patrons and chugged down the last of her cooking sherry, she examined the bottle and began to refill it with magic when a sudden bolt of pain ripped through her body. She gasped as her vision grew dark and words began to burn into her cortex. She screamed clawing at her robes and everyone in the bar turned hearing her scream. They forgot their attempts to ignore her as they rushed to the drunken women's aid.

Until she pulled out dagger and began to drag it across the wood

….

Arthur once again checked to make sure everyone but he and Kingsley had left the house once he was satisfied they were alone he brought up his wand and lifted the portrait above the Aurors' heads. Kingsley lifted his wand and murmured "Lumos" lighting the scarlet lettering that the portrait had been hiding.

**TICK TOCK **

**TURN BACK THE CLOCK **

"Do you know what it means Arthur?" Kingsley asked starring at the words that had been written with his own Aurors' blood. Below it was another drawing in blood of a triangle with a line going down it and a circle which Kingsley suspected was this new dark lord's mark.

"I know the mark is from that story about the Deathly Hallows." Arthur said peering at the lettering again before continuing "but as for the clock line I have no idea maybe it's a riddle to throw us off?"

Kingsley sighed and decided to ponder the question before answering, the Wizarding world was still recovering from Voldemort and people were just beginning to fully realize it was truly over. Though Kingsley would never admit it out loud the ministry was still weak and any aspiring leader could use that to his advantage. He wrote the line and symbol down and he and Arthur left the house leaving it to the medical and investigators. They walked down the street enjoying each other's company for a minute before stopping at the end of the cul-de-sac well away from any eavesdroppers before continuing their conversation.

"I don't know who this new dark lord punk is but I think it's best if Harry doesn't know" Arthur said speaking first. "I agree" Kingsley said nodding his head in agreement "the boy has done his part it's our turn to let him have a normal life and protect him"

"Harry potter has done enough"

….

"What did she write" One wizard asked finally

The professor was knocked out in Madam Rosetta's spare bedroom. She attacked the wooden table with her dagger for a few seconds then promptly passed out and no one had been able to wake her. The wizards in the bar had simply levitated her to the spare bedroom then went back to their drinks trying to shake the terror they suddenly felt.

And doing their best to ignore the slash marks on the wooden table.

Finally the young wizards couldn't stand it anymore. They gulped down there fire whiskey for extra courage and gathered around the wooden table to see what the old Seer had clawed into the table. They starred at the words each one struggling to make sense of it before chuckling and going back to their table. They joked about the old women and chalked her episode up to bad alcohol for a few hours before finally making their way home joking and care free.

Yet the words remained in the dark corner the words burned into the wood as it was in the now blind Seer's eyes.

**TICK TOCK **

**TURN BACK THE CLOCK **

**AND ALL THE MUGGLES BOW OR BURN **

**THE MASTER RISES AND TIME ITSELF WILL BOW AND FALL **

**THE ALMOST BOY WILL INHERIT THE LIGHT **

**AND HAVE ONE CHANCE TO TURN BACK THE CLOCK **

**DARK WILL MEET LIGHT **

**AND ONLY ONE WILL SURVIVE **

CHAPTER SEVEN

THE GOLDEN TRIO

_**While it's not always the case physiological wizards who have studied dark wizards have all come to one theory of what can cause a wizards fall to darkness. The "trigger" theory is the theory that all wizards have a "trigger" this is a certain trait or even multiple traits attributing to their eventual fall. These could be anything reigning from greed, lust, power hunger, and homicidal tendencies. These tributes have been found to manipulate and twist with a dark wizards power and in some cases his or hers very soul creating an almost magical hypnosis.**_

_**Physiology the new Wizarding study **_

Harry watched his friends chattering around the huge table and smiled to himself. The teenagers were having a feast to celebrate the end of their summer and the end of their vacation from life and the rebuilding of the Wizarding world. Hermione and Ginny had rallied the girls and with Kretcher's help they managed a huge feast rivalling Hogwarts. Now everyone was gathered around the great table passing around food and downing bottles of Butterbeer.

_Our time issss almosssst near my brother_

Harry nodded at the Symboite and looked around at all his friends. Everyone had the air of happiness and no one seemed to be thinking about the war that they had all participated in and lost some one in. The kids chatted happily about their plans after they left the Potter manor house.

So why was Harry so sad?

He pushed himself out of his seat at the head of the table and quietly sneaked away from the party. He threw open the large glass double doors leading to the backyard and made his way across the dark grounds. He reached the familiar hedge maze and touched his hands to the false entrance. It peeled away to his touch and the torches lining the front lit up guiding him down the path, he tucked his hands into his pockets and began to slowly walk enjoying the calm silent night.

Harry mentally went over there last meeting, Draco reported that the high Wizarding council was behind them and just waiting for someone to spearhead it and have enough support to back it up, Ginny reported that her forces were ready and were beginning to go to their reported assignments to wait for his final word. The new ministry may have heard the rumours of a new dark lord but Ginny was taking care of that for him with Hermione also researching his final move.

In short his plans were almost to fruition

_Ssssssso why are you not happy_

Harry sighed and reached the end of the passage, it spilled out into a circular clearing dotted with head stones. The names and dates of the dead were bathed in moon light with the oldest dating back to the original Potter descendants.

But the newest graves were the ones he was interested in

He stopped at the group of new headstones and starred at the names already stamped firmly into his brain.

Ronald

Lupin

Tonks

Sirius

And finally

Lily

James

And Serverus Snape himself

Harry sat down in front of the headstones and sighed remembering the day he had brought them here.

_Harry circled the head stones again starring at the relatives and ancestors he had never met. Ginny waited by the entrance while he could hear his friends moving into the mansion a couple feet away. They had all accepted his offer to come spend the summer with him and were getting settled. The distraction allowed Harry to show Ginny the grounds._

_Harry finally stopped at the clearing for new graves and turned to them "I want to move the casualties here" he said his voice serious. _

_Ginny bit her lip looking concerned before turning to him. "My family has a plot for Weasley's Harry" Ginny said speaking up for the very first time._

"_Then they can have Fred but I want Ron here!" he snapped getting up and glaring at them. She shrank back surprised at Harry's sudden rage, he took a moment to calm himself before speaking again. _

"_Ron deserves to be here at the beginning of the new golden age. All of them do, it's what they fought for" Harry said gently. She sighed before nodding at him and leaving to make the arrangements leaving Harry alone amongst the dead. _

Harry shook himself out of the memory and starred at his mother and father's grave, at first he had felt bad about uprooting them from their spots in secret but he thought that they would approve if it meant they could be a family again so he had followed through. The graves now stood with the rest of the people who had died fighting a noble war and ultimately gave there life for Harry.

He softly waved his hand and flowers landed lightly on each grave. He felt his mood sink even lower and grimaced. Here he was with his plans about to come to fruition and he was sitting with the dead and mopping.

In short what was wrong with him?

"I'm doing this all for you guys and none of you will live to see it" He finally whispered hanging his head gently.

And that was why he was so sad because all these people deserved to be here more than him. They deserved to be the ones guiding this world into the golden age, not him the boy who lived when everyone else had died.

The phrase sent a flash of anger in him and he jumped to his feet and began to pace in front of Snape's grave. His mind flew back to the final battle and Snape's final words to Voldemort, why hadn't he told Harry the truth all those years ago? How much it must have pained him to look into Harry's eyes for all those years. He had died with every one thinking he was a monster and a coward and worse had died alone with his killer.

The minute Harry was able to get away from the people celebrating in the castle he had snuck down to retrieve Snape's body. He used the elder wand to create a simple black coffin and left it there till he could find a place to bury him. When the Death Eaters gathered the bodies of everyone else in the war for him he went back and picked up Snape and personally dug his spot for him. He choose a spot away from everyone else but close to his mother after all the man deserved that much from him.

He stopped pacing and turned to face all the graves before him, he cleared his throat in an attempt to gather his courage before finally speaking.

"After the war all I wanted was to find Ginny and disappear from the world" he started his voice strong and level "but I realized I would be dishonouring everyone who died at the hands of lord Voldemort. The Wizarding world still needs me and though it's a heavy burden I am Harry Potter, the only one who can bring peace and honour. So I have decided to save the world one last time for you all, I hope to make you all proud" he said finished choking back the tears threatening to form.

He took a deep breath and started to walk back to the passage way, he felt the Symboite begin to speak and wordlessly closed off his mind. While he would have normally liked the comfort the Symboite gave him he needed the time to gather his thoughts before walking back in with his friends. He spoke the names of the dead one more time before banishing his thoughts and stepping back into the mansion.

…..

Harry watched his friends finish the last of the food before rising and putting on a fake frown. All summer long he, Ginny, and Hermione had been spreading the taint while trying to turn as many people on to their ideas as possible. Finally with summer about to come to an end they had no more time for subtle conversion.

Now it was time for a more direct approach.

"My friends" Harry began allowing a small smile to form on his lips "It's been so great to spend the summer with you all after all I know every one of us deserved a break after the war".

Harry felt the cheerful mood quickly turned as every one's face grew somber, every eye turned to him and he paused to make sure he had there full attention. He felt Ginny softly grab his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze; he drew upon that strength and kept going.

"I couldn't have asked for more loyal friends than you all and I'm glad you had the summer to finally have some peace" Harry said keeping his somber attitude up.

"But I'm sad to say that the Wizarding world still needs us we've saved the Wizarding and Muggle world and we continue to be kept in the shadows I know the reasons we did it in the beginning but I think that our time is now" Harry said getting up and sweeping out his arms "With the Wizarding world recovering the next age should be one of gold and prosperity not staying hidden in the shadows and secretly taking children away to study magic. We should rise up from the shadows and co-exist with the Muggles and form the new golden age of magic and humanity" Harry finished looking around the table.

Most of his friends looked completely sold as the taints that had been working on them all summer continued to burn inside of them all worked away at their greed and lust for power. Yet more than a few of them look unconvinced the table had fallen into silence after his speech as everyone thought about what he was offering them. Finally Neville rose and cleared his mouth to speak.

"Harry are you saying we need to control the Muggles?" Neville asked raising his eyebrows. Harry could see the other people resisting start to nod and quickly stepped in.

"No I'm talking about existing side by side with them bringing our technologies and abilities together" Harry said pretending to look shocked Neville would even think he was capable of that.

"The ministry would never go for that Harry not after the Wizarding war just got done with a war they'd be daft" Seamus spoke up.

"But they would if we had the support of the Wizarding council I say we march into the ministry and be Dumbledore's Army one more time and save the Wizarding world from itself and we can all bring about the golden age of Wizardry!" Harry said raising his goblet he flexed his hand and all the cups filled with the liquid Harry and Hermione had prepared for them, it was a special combination of wine and the taint that Harry hoped would be the final push his friends needed to come to his side.

"Who's with me?" Harry yelled raising his goblet and watching his friends around the table some grabbed there goblets excitedly with Harry the moment he had begun his speech, some like Neville looked hesitant but grabbed there goblets any ways their trust of Harry overriding there caution and hesitation. Never the less everyone soon had their cups in the air ready to down their drinks with Harry.

_We have them brother we must ssssssssssstrike_

Harry allowed himself a moment of enjoyment before tipping back his goblet full of simple water. The rest of his friends drank the tainted liquid and cheered thrusting their cups up and down in the air. The celebration kicked up again as the tainted liquid took hold over them and more food began to appear as his friends conjured bottles of mead around and began to talk about their next great adventure.

An hour later

Ginny watched Harry settle back into his chair and gloomily nurse his bottle of butter beer. For the last hour he had walked around the table hugging his friends and trying to be as charismatic as possible, but Ginny knew him well enough to know he was faking it. His eyes had become dark and cloudy and by the time he had returned back to his seat at the table and continued to look gloomy and distant as he picked at the label of his Butterbeer, Ginny caught Hermione's eye and she bit her lip worriedly. Ginny anxiously ran her fingers up Harry's thighs and grabbed his cock she gave it a light squeeze and gave a sigh of relief when he jumped and turned to smile at her cheekily.

"It's too bad Ron couldn't be here" Luna said speaking up from her place next to Neville.

The entire table suddenly grew quiet as Harry's happy face instantly dropped into a frown. He quietly pushed away from the table "excuse me" he hurriedly mumbled making his way to the stair case. The entire table watched him go and Ginny started to go after him, however a soft hand on her shoulder made her stop.

"I got this, wait about fifteen minutes then come join us" Hermione said softly winking at her and standing up, she made her way up the stair case and took off after him.

….

Hermione climbed onto the next floor and looked around for the black haired boy who had stolen her heart this summer. The force of her attraction to him took her by surprise (even though he had kissed her cheek during the final she thought it was more funny than anything) all of her time at school she had thought she loved Ron with all her heart and during the battle she swore that after she would tell him and they would finally be together.

Then he had died.

Hermione remembered getting separated from Ron during the final battle. Harry was off somewhere in the castle fighting the dark lord, and Ginny was leading the combined forces against the Death Eaters. When part of the floor of the grand hall split open Hermione jumped away in the nick of time but Ron and the forces behind him spilled down into the lower dungeons. Hermione barely had time to shriek his name before Death Eaters swarmed her and she began battling for her very life against the onslaught.

Then as suddenly as it had started the battle abruptly stopped and the remaining Death Eaters had fled as fast as they could to the walls. Hermione warily moved into the great hall and found the Wizarding world celebrating the defeat of the dark lord who had died while she was fighting to get into the entrance hall. Before she could even see Harry they carried him out of the entrance hall and shouted at every one to come back in three hours after a short meeting to decide who the next minister of magic was and they would also declare who had died.

And the triumph of the Boy Who Lived.

Hermione was one of the first people to make their way back into the hall in the aftermath of the battle. She had washed up and tried to find Ron or Harry but had found the Gryffindor boys dorm guarded by two Aurors not a trace of either of them, and decided to wait till they gathered in the hall. Three hours later she made her way back down to the hall to find her friends but her world changed when she realized that Ginny was on her knees in front of a white sheet covering a head of curly red hair. Ron Weasley she would later learn got caught up in a werewolf attack on the lower levels and died by the hands of Fenrir Greyback leaving a family to mourn the loss of two of their family members instead of one.

For Hermione it was as if her whole future collapsed.

She vaguely remembered hugging a distraught Harry before retreating from everyone and going to cry in the girls' dorm. Her brain shut down for once and she spent the entire day in a daze to mourn the loss of something that she had never gotten a chance to experience.

She decided to take a break from the Wizarding world and Apparated into Muggle London while the wards were still down to clear her head, she charmed and bought her way into a hotel and collapsed exhaustion from the war finally hitting her.

She woke up to find she had slept for two days, her wounds and scars from the battle had also healed except for the scar from Bellatrix Lestrange's knife. Hermione realized that her exhaustion and grief was gone and she felt as if she was reborn her mind was swimming with the desire to learn as much knowledge as she could. Hermione always hid it from her friends but she had an incredible thirst of knowledge and power and sometimes it even was something she desired and lusted after, the trait had always felt dark to her so she tried her best to make it seem like it was nothing in front of her friends (after all they already thought of her as enough of a book worm imagine if they knew her knickers got wet any time she was around great power) but now it was like it couldn't be contained her mind reeled with the thought of how much time she could now devote to unlocking the old powers and knowledge of the Wizarding age. People told her she was the greatest witch of her age and now with the war over and nothing to distract her she could devote all her time to becoming the greatest witch of all time. Her entire body burned with desire at the thought and she quickly apparated back to Hogwarts to quench her sudden thirst for power.

And everything changed between her and Harry.

Merlin he was just so fucking sexy! The bumbling Harry she had loved as a brother was gone, replaced by a man who seemed to expel power from his every pore. He walked around the great hall and talked to the people as if he alone could restore it to its former glory. Hermione felt her body tremble with desire whenever he walked by her or gave her a hug or even got to close. She tried to push it off as simple lust and hormones but she soon realized it was more than that she KNEW Harry and he knew her more than she even realized. He understood that lust for power she craved and gave her a chance to achieve it, with him she could be her true self and he accepted her. She saw him bend over backwards to make sure Ginny was happy and quickly realized that everything she wanted was in Harry but she also knew he was with Ginny as soon as she got back and though she harboured feelings for the both of them she decided that hot fantasies and her own fingers would have to be enough for her for the time being.

Or so she thought.

_Hermione waited for Ginny to pass by the kitchen before pulling her into the alcove, every night they had been together after Harry had fallen asleep making love or just sitting and sharing their feelings with each other. They talked about all they wanted in life and voiced their thoughts about what they would do after Harry seized his rule but she hadn't talked to her about getting Harry to love her and Hermione was starting to fear Ginny was lying about being okay with them all being a couple so she decided tonight would be the night one way or another._

"_You've been avoiding including Harry into our fun and I need to know if you're okay with it for sure" she snapped folding her arms._

"_Yes I'm okay with it love I was just thinking how best to tell Harry" Ginny said sighing "but you're right we do it tonight. Get your sexiest dress on and we will find a way to tell him tonight one way or another."_

…_._

She finally reached the highest tower and saw Harry leaning against one of the open windows. The moon hid half of his face as he looked out the window with his hand open, Hermione saw a glint of gold shoot across the window and realized it was a Snitch. She barely saw it before it was snatched up by Harry who looked down at it in thought.

"Do you miss him?" he finally asked still not starring at his hands. Hermione knew he met Ron and walked out of the shadows and into the pale moon light, it sparkled off her tight silver dress and Hermione saw Harrys dark green eyes take in her body before settling on her eyes. She felt a rush of lust shoot through her body like electricity and took a deep breath to control her lustful thoughts.

"I did for a while but he's in a better place and I know he's smiling at us and proud of his best friends" Hermione said leaning against the wall across from him. Her eyes greedily drank in the sight of him alone and without one of the usual masks he wore around everyone except Ginny. His eyes were dark and brooding and his hair was longer than usual making it stick up in odd places, his face was covered in stubble and he had chosen one of his usual dark blue sweater and dark jeans for the dinner tonight.

"But you guys were in love I lost a best friend but you lost a future" he said his voice sounding almost pleadingly, Hermione knew he was trying to convince her to hate him and push her away from him. It was one of the frustratingly good things about Harry Potter he could never blame anyone but himself and was willing to take on the burden of everyone's death; she knew his ploy was just another attempt to get her to leave.

And she would never leave the man she loved.

"Harry I may have loved Ron if we had gotten the chance but I refuse to hate you for something you had no control over and while I liked Ron we never truly found love" she nervously swallowed before switching her voice into a seductive whisper

"Instead I have found a love more powerful than I ever imagined and one I plan on having till the day I die".

Hermione saw Harrys eyes flash with jealousy before he composed himself and smiling one of his fake smiles "Who is it, Neville?" he said teasingly.

"Merlin no he's got Luna" Hermione said before taking in a deep breath "no I love you Harry more than anything in the world and I want to be with you".

Harry eyes widened in shock at the revelation of her love, he opened his mouth to speak but closed it struggling to work through her revelation "But Hermione Ginny…"

"Approves" Ginny spoke coming out of the shadows and smiling at them both. She sauntered over to them both seductively and threaded her hands with Hermione's "Hermione and I share a mutual attraction and we reached an understanding" She continued bringing Hermione's hand up and kissing it softly. Harry's eyes grew wider at the display at the affection and Hermione had to resist the urge to giggle at the man she loved trying to concept that his girlfriend was saying she wanted a threesome.

Deciding to take it a step further Hermione turned and softly planted her lips against Ginny's. They had kissed before during the heated nights in there room but this one wasn't a sexually charged simple kiss, Hermione poured the love she had for Ginny into the kiss and moaned when Ginny returned with just as much passion and love. They continued to kiss until a pair of rough warm hands grabbed both of their hips.

"Are you sure of this?" Harry hoarsely whispered to Ginny his entire body trembling with suppressed passion.

_"Always the noble one"_ Hermione thought frustratingly.

Ginny breathlessly nodded and his lips crashed on to hers roughly while his hands gripped both of them in place. Hermione watched them kiss roughly for a minute before leaning down and gently drawing her tongue across Harry's neck. He moaned softly and quickly detached himself from Ginny and turn to her.

"Oh Merlin" she whispered before Harrys lips were moving against hers softly. She moaned at the electricity his lips shoot through her body and her entire body seemed to click with his before she could ponder the thought further another wave of ecstasy shoot through her body as she felt a soft hand touch her leg. She panted as Ginny softly ran her fingernail up her thighs and she hurriedly opened them as Harry's mouth moved down to her neck kissing and sucking the tender flesh with need and roughness. Hermione gasped in pleasure as Harrys mouth found a tender spot at the same time Ginny slowly drew her fingers across her silk knickers. She panted and reluctantly pulled away from them both concentrating on holding back the powerful lust screaming to be unleashed from her core.

"Bedroom now!" she panted and the trio nodded before taking each other's hands and going as one to Harrys bedroom.

…

**THE GOLDEN TRIO HAS FORMED **

**DUMBLEDOORS ARMY HAS ONE LAST MISSION **

**AND THE NEXT PROPHECY HAS BEEN CARVED IN WOOD AND FATE ITSELF**

**NEXT TIME ON 19 YEARS LATER DARKNESS RIEGNS: TRUTH AND CONSEQUENCES **

**Authors note: Hey everyone just another friendly word from your author. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story so far and while there's still a few chapters left this story is rapidly coming to an end at least this book is ;). **

**I'm working on my plans for this story and its sequel but I had an idea I want to throw out to you guys first and it's something I don't know that's ever been done on fan fiction so let me tell you what I think.**

**`The sequel will take place nineteen years later leaving nineteen years of Harrys rule that maybe you the writers would like to help me create so my idea is to create a forum rp room on here allowing you guys to role play in the universe I've created I'll even hold out on writing the next story so that some of your guys fan created characters and organizations can star in the next book. **

**So I'll put a poll on my page and let you guys vote on it if enough people say yes than when I'm done with the story and be prepared for the next chapters to feature some heavy emotions and violence as well as our golden trio becoming the rulers**

**But for now enjoy**


	8. truth and consequences

Draco stared at the rocky island before him known to the Wizarding world as Azkaban and quickly moored his tiny little fishing boat before he drifted to close to the detective spells guarding the old wizarding prison. He anxiously glared at his father's golden pocket watch; it was one of the few possessions that Lucius Malfoy prized beside his mother, him and gold, it was an old Malfoy family heirloom passed down to each son throughout the generations, Draco's father gave it to him right before he ran back into the castle to join the dark lord's army and allow his family time to escape from the battle as Draco waited for the signal his mind flashed back to after they got away.

…

Draco and his mother landed in the dusty cellar and she quickly hurried up the staircase and into the manor he had grown up in. Draco quickly tucked the pocket watch into his pockets before stepping into the kitchen to find his mother. He saw her form vanishing into the sitting room and quickly followed her.

"Mother!" he called stepping into the sitting room and searching for her. He noticed a light on in his room and quickly bounded up the staircase to see if it was her. Sure enough his mother rushed through his room quickly thrusting things into a large duffel bag he used for trips.

"Good idea mom we can't stay here I'll finish this room and you go grab your own stuff" he said going over and placing a hand on her shoulders.

"No Draco you're going to run I'm going to go turn myself in to the ministry" she said softly shrugging off his hands and grabbing his spare running trainers. Draco watched her stunned into silence by her explanation as she continued to pack, how could she turn herself in? His father gave up everything so they could both get away and get into hiding and his mother was about to throw that sacrifice away without even thinking about how he would feel.

"Mother what are you talking about father….." he hesitantly began to say before his mother's voice snapped out like the crack of a whip.

"I don't care what your father said if we go on the run together they'll hunt us both down I'm going to turn myself into the Aurors and you are going to run far far away Draco." she said turning and placing her hands on his shoulders "You have to live your live Draco promise me" she whispered.

Draco looked into his mother's eyes and saw fear for him mingling with her usual anxiety. He opened his mouth to speak but suddenly they both heard the proximity alarm set on the outside gates blare through the house and his mother's worried eyes widened in fear.

"Go Draco!" she snapped thrusting him the wand his father had given her to Apparate and pushing him away.

"I'm sorry mother" he whispered before gripping it harder and disappearing with a sharp _CRACK._

…

The sound of the crack shook Draco from his memories and he turned to find the source staring at him. Lillith was watching him while shaking out her long black hair of water. It was if she had just stepped inside somewhere after a leisurely walk through the rain, Draco saw her smooth green thighs and shuddered before looking away before her seductive charms took full effect over him. The old goddess both scared and aroused him beyond belief but his knowledge of her origins was enough to keep him at bay; his mother who was raised in a strong Christian house hold had told him enough stories about the truth to the mother of monsters for him to realize what a dangerous enemy "Saint Potter" was playing with. She was bound by no magical rules and had a hate for all of mortal kind for wrecking what she thought of as her earth.

"Hello Draco not happy to see me?" she purred flinging her hair back and smirking at him, Draco shuddered at her sexually charged voice she knew how much he didn't like her and had decided that meant she needed to seduce him to show him her control over him. He took a deep breath and pretended not to care before turning back to her. He was determined not to let her get to him though.

"Ah Lillith the Master didn't tell me you would be here" he said willing his voice to sound steady and neutral. She frowned at his voice and slowly sauntered up to him before stroking her hand across his cheek. He shuddered as the smell of earth flowers and a fragrance that seemed to stir something primal in him hit him all at once.

"Oh but I volunteered to come here I thought you might need a good luck kiss" she said leaning so close their lips were almost touching "Don't you want a kiss Draco?" she said in a sexual voice that would make most men melt into a puddle.

The thought of kissing her and letting her win the game was enough to regain control of his mind. Draco hated losing and the symbiote did nothing but enhance that trait, he seized what little control he had and moved his lips over to her ear "I think you're the one who wants a kiss" he said putting on his best cocky and sexy voice before stepping away from her. He watched her entire body tremble with rage before she finally tipped her head back and laughed the most beautiful laugh Draco had ever heard. The very waves whipped up as Lillith bell laugh called to the creatures lurking beneath them she finally regained control over herself and smirked at him.

"You win this round Draco but you will eventually be mine" she said shaking her head at him.

"If you say so is the attack team in position?" He asked crossing his arms and switching into business mode. Today was the day he was going to rescue his parents from the prison the filthy Aurors put them in and he would be one step closer to regaining the old glory of the Malfoy family along with "Saint Potter".

"Yes they're set to Apparate into the Zone in one minute and I've weakened enough of the magic for them to get through" Lillith said looking up above them at the stars. Draco once again checked his pocket watch before clicking the middle button to send the signal. A second later the entire sky filled with a single sharp _crack _as a team of thirty werewolves and Harry's new Special Forces appeared in the sky above them all on black broomsticks. Draco watched them fan out across the water and dodge the spells from the Aurors stationed around the turrets guarding Azkaban. The protective charms around the prison to prevent aerial attacks kicked in and the Wizarding brooms stopped working for a second before the master and Lillith's counter magic and special charms kicked in evening them out. The Auror attack faltered allowing the strike team to jump onto the old prison walls. As they began climbing up Draco turned to Lillith.

"Go wake up the beast" Draco said waiting for the secure signal so he could move in, Lillith bowed and dived into the water disappearing beneath the rolling black waves and leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.

….

_While there are many conspiracy theories in Azkaban none is quite so peculiar as the rumours of the beast of cellblock 299. All that is officially known to the public is that there is a underground vault in the very most depths of Azkaban. Prisoners near there have filed a number of reports ranging from screams and roars to guards coming out as if their worst nightmares were seen down there some have even reported seeing guards escorting death row prisoners down there to never be seen again. This has led to what many prisoners refer to as the beast of Azkaban a monstrous being whose species hasn't ever been seen before. In any case the minister of magic has repeated that no such monster exist and that the underground vault is a prison transfer room also inspectors of the Prison has never reported no such prisoner leaving it all as speculation._

_Excerpt from conspiracy theories in a magical world_

Hank a young guard just starting out at Azkaban tried his best to calm his nerves as he made his way down the stone stair case leading to the lower levels. He had been making his way to the flume to go home to his wife and their new born baby when the guard captain had pulled him for an emergency watch on cellblock friend Tom gave him a look of pure fear before rushing out before the captain could assign him too, he gulped before nodding and making his way to relieve the guard stationed there for the end of his shift. He reached the lower level to cells 178- 298 they were lined up next to each other before ending at a brick wall. He made sure each prisoner's door was firmly sealed before going to the wall and tapping a short code on the bricks with his wand. The bricks melted away revealing a stone slightly slopping tunnel lit only by a few magical torches.

Like most of the guards Hank was shocked to learn that the prison had a secret prisoner lurking right below the old Prison. Most had heard rumours about the beast and had simply dismissed it as prison crazies trying to scare them but to their surprise they were all called into the training room all day where the captain had information to tell them but he could only tell them after they gave the Unbreakable Vow. Hank and his fellow guards did and then were shocked that there was indeed a 299-cell block and in it housed the beast.

Not much was said about the beast and the captain said even he didn't know that much info except the bare minimal. All that was known was that Azkaban had been originally formed to house the monster and he was the first prisoner until it was converted into a prison for more convicts, he never aged nor did he ever eat or drink and he was held by charms older than anything they had ever experienced and were in place around him. Hank and the guards learned that they were only the reserve team and that there was a team specifically in place to deal with the beast. The captain sent them back to their regular guard duties after telling them that they wouldn't be called to guard the beast unless there was a major emergency and that almost never happened.

Until now.

Hank reached the final brick barrier and whispered the ancient incantation. The final barrier peeled open and a blast of stale air blew out, Hank found himself on a stone walkway hanging over a dark chasm it led out to a small circular alcove the guards converted in a rec room a small stereo was blasting the latest Weird Sister song.

And above them was the prisoner

Four massive black iron chains stretched out from the chasm and connected to a slab of rock black as the darkness in the chasm. It was face up so that no one could even see the beast they were supposedly guarding. Hank saw the guard he was replacing lounging on one of the couches get up and turn off the radio before making his way over to him.

"Hey you're not one of my usual replacements" the guard said coming up warily holding his wand out.

"Yeah I'm one of the reserve guys I guess your relief had a medical emergency at home and no one else could do the shift so they called me in" Hank said nervously glancing up at the stone slab.

"Well then welcome to beast watch" the man said before looking up with him and pocketing his wand "it may seem cool at first but it's even more boring than usual".

"How do you even know he's up there?" he asks keeping his eyes on the black slab.

"Oh every once in a while he roars to let his displeasure be known" the guard said shaking his head "but other than that you just sit on the chair and relax"

"It's easy as pie"

….

High above the chasm the beast slept oblivious to the fact that he was a prisoner. The ancient wizards who put him here had worked their most magical charms to induce him into the heaviest slumber they could. The other security charms and magic in place paled in comparison to how strong the sleep was to keeping the beast in place. The wizards of ancient pulled all their magical energy into stopping the greatest threat their world had ever faced.

The beast was one of Lillith's most successful experiments to date she had already created her demons when she looked at an incubus and a succubus and had a sudden thought; they were her most effective monsters of the time and she decided to take it a step further. She decided to see what powerful magical creatures she could spawn when combining her creations naturally.

She decided to get the succubus pregnant with the incubus

It took some powerful magic to induce the demons pregnancy (and the sperm of a male wizard she seduced before killing) and she knew the process would only work once with the species but finally nine months later in the mansion she currently owned at the time she held a baby boy in her arms. She was shocked to find a beautiful baby boy without a heartbeat and a pulse but a soul as black as ice and thriving inside his tiny pale body. She quickly killed the mother and father creatures sending them to purgatory before placing the stillborn baby in her vault until it awakened from its induced slumber. For seven years she travelled whenever it suited her or when her children needed her participation in the fight against man always keeping the baby safely around her. One day after coming back from a demonic uprising in the lower ranks she was shocked to hear the shrill sound of a child crying form the stone vault. She hesitantly opened the vault to find an angelic bald seven year old starring back at her with blood red eyes. She smiled and cooed at the baby before taking him to test his full demonic abilities.

The baby was more than she could ever have hoped for its demonic parents had gifted it with super human speed strength and agility and a general passion for mischief and evil she would have expected from her new grandson. She would find him perched on windows and skirting across the gardens to seduce younger kids and suck out their life force.

But it went even a step further.

Whenever he would steal life forces from humans (magical or otherwise) his magical energy from his Wizarding genes would increase beyond anything she had ever seen before. Because he was essentially half magical wizard half demon his magic and demonic abilities worked to create a harmonic balance so he wouldn't burn out. Whenever he "fed" on a humans soul he would be capable of short feats of "super magic" the first time she had ever seen it was after he had killed the neighbour's servant girl after she tried to give him a small candy treat, shortly after he was sitting on the stone water fountain in their backyard when the water suddenly transformed into a river of molten gold. The next time after having a fellow boy over for a "play date" he cast a wandless killing curse at a tomcat lounging on the wall of their garden.

She continued to train him till he reached the Wizarding age of adult hood. The bald headed seven year old had transformed into a handsome bald man with pale skin and a handsome face that made girls legs turn to jelly whenever he passed. He had full control of his magical and demonic abilities and had even "procured" an old wizard robe on one of his hunting trips into town.

"So where will you go my grandson" she asked watching him throw his knapsack over his back and stand at her doorway. He smiled one of his charming smiles before opening the door and looking at her one last time.

"I thought I'd go over to Britain"

The events that followed were more glorious than even Lillith could have imagined. Her grandson would step onto the shores of Britain and go on to be one of the greatest wizards ever and would almost destroy the Wizarding world of Britain, he would seduce the most powerful witch to dark magic before stealing her life force and using his charm to back her incompetent Muggle half-brother for a king to secure his own position and spread mayhem in secret while everyone saw him as a saviour. Her grandson would spark the biggest cover up in Britain Wizarding history and form an order that eventually would put him in prison and be the first to start wizards living in secret. They would also go on to cast some of the oldest and strongest magic in history in order to turn the man that terrorized so many people into a public figure of good, many saw him as a charismatic leader who loved people and no one knew the secret experiments he would do on countless girls and boys of all ages. They decided to let people forever remember him as a good person and buried his dark past.

"_It's time to wake up grandson"_

"_Awake Merlin!"_

The beast's eyes snapped open revealing blood red eyes

….

The guards inside the prison heard the alarm blare outside and rushed to take position by each entrance outside. They held their wands out ready to send the first curse at any one who dared to walk through without giving the pass code first. No one knew what was happening outside or who was even attacking the wizarding prison. Suddenly there was a glint of metal as an orb rolled down into the entrance it cracked open and the space was suddenly filled with Peruvian instant darkness powder. The guards coughed stumbling back as shadows gently slithered into the room the shadows moved through the darkness as if the darkness wasn't a hindrance to their sights. The guards in the front quickly fell as small curved knifes slid into their backs and pierced their hearts. The shadows quickly cut a viscous path through the remaining guards before popping out of the Peruvian darkness powder there were three of them, they all had on dark ancient looking armour that shimmered in the fire light and the armour almost seemed to have a mind of its own, stamped on each chest piece was the crest of the master that seemed to be burned in red blood, a bandolier hung across their chests stocked with small silver balls and knifes, a half mask covered ever thing but there dark grey eyes and on their backs where two curved half swords. The lead soldier looked around to make sure the coast was clear before he made a couple of sharp clicking sounds they all pulled out there wands from hidden sheaths and made their way further into the facility.

Hank nervously tried to reread the same sentence and once again his eyes strayed up to the stone slab. So far he had been here for an hour and whatever was up there hadn't made any sound. He wondered if the beast really was up there for a minute before quickly shaking it off and cranking up the music louder.

Meanwhile Lillith walked on the top of the stone slab a few hundred yards above Hank and gazed lovingly at her greatest experiment the dark wizard known to everyone else as Merlin. His Wizarding robes were gone and he was nude, his perfect body could have been etched in stone he was even completely hairless from his bald head down to his smooth powerful legs, he had four bolts screwed into each side of his mouth with strings tied into each bolt keeping a black mask tightly over his mouth. She waved her hand and he was suddenly clothed in a black white beater, grey jeans, and black boots. His pale eye lids remained close as she slowly squatted down next to him and caressed his face. Suddenly they snapped open widening in fear as his blood red eyes locked with her own.

"It's time to awake my dear sweet Merlin we have work to do and I've come to take you out of time out" She cooed lovingly. She reached behind her back and pulled out an Ancient looking English oak wood staff it was a half-staff almost like a sceptre with a curved point at the end and a black stone in the middle. She laid it across his chest before kissing his cheek and moving back. There was a sudden strong gust of wind and she was suddenly gone, her laugh floating softly through the wind.

…

Hank shivered at the sudden temperature drop and looked up again at the stone slab and saw nothing wrong that he could tell of. He nervously moved off the couch he was lying on and walked closer to the edge of the cliff. He shivered and looked down before turning back to the centre of the area. He jumped in surprise the most beautiful man he had ever seen was standing there, his bright red eyes seemed to shoot through his entire body and into his soul and the cold that had filled his left his body replaced by a warm glow. He opened his mouth to speak but suddenly the man was in front of him his hands around his neck lightly. Hank supposed he should have felt a rush of terror as the man studied him for a minute before slowly leaning into him as if to give him a kiss but all he could feel was a rush of sexual release before his world went dark.

Merlin dropped the crusted old body before summoning his sceptre from the stone slab he felt the old wizarding magic try and hold him and place and instead focused on the magical energy shooting through him and enhancing every inch of his body he closed his eyes and searched for his grandmother with his mind. He sensed her energy nearby and with a sharp crack unleashed the magical energy he kept built up. He disappeared blowing through the Anti-Apparition charms as if they didn't exist and causing the entire cliff to break apart.

…..

Draco saw the red jet shoot out of the prison and quickly mounted his old Nimbus 2001. He could have gotten a new one but he preferred it to the newer models on the market and it was something his father had given him. He kicked off and shot off to the prison so he could oversee the safety of the prisoners, the group of men were waiting for him as he landed on the closest wall along with Lillith and her werewolves who hovered nervously around their mother. The special forces Harry had sent were bringing the prisoners out one by one before giving them a broom with a charm that would send them to Malfoy Manor which was being used as one of Harry's Death Eater camps and hide outs. Draco watched for his mother for second before giving up the search and walking over to Lillith and her forces. She sat with here werewolf children and watched the prisoners with distaste.

"Did you free him?" Draco asked coming up to her and folding his arms in wait. The werewolf's moved to let Lillith pass and she walked over to him a triumph smile on her face.

"Yes I reached my darling beast he should be with us momentarily if my calculations are correct" She said looking at her finger nails in boredom.

"And you're sure you can control him?" Draco asked folding his arms. He had heard the rumours of the beast and was there when Lillith explained to the circle what he was capable of. He had argued against releasing something they could have no control over but Lillith didn't hesitate to tell them that she would find a way to release him without their help and then use him to destroy them. She knew how to work Harry's lust for power and he dismissed Draco's worry and gave her the green light.

"You still don't get it my darling Draco" Lillith said rolling her eyes "I'm the mother of all dark creatures they are my children as powerful as Merlin is he still falls under my control by default".

Before Draco could argue there was a sharp _CRACK!_ And the very air exploded forcing Draco back. A handsome man stood next to Lillith his head bowed in worship at her. Everyone seemed to shudder as his sexual abilities awakened something primal in each of them. Lillith looked at him lovingly before waving her hand at Draco. The sexual energy he felt subsided as she shielded him and he sucked in a startled breath.

"Like I said Draco the situation is in control I'll be taking my leave now tell Harry I'll see him at the next meeting with an update for you" Lillith said and turned back to her forces they all disappeared into the wind. Draco let out a sigh of relief and turned to Harry's Special Forces who stared at where the bald headed man had been in confusion.

"Is everyone out?" he asked the lead soldier. He shook his head, clicked a confirmation and bowed slowly before he and his team mounted their brooms. Draco grabbed his own Nimbus and flicked his wand at the lines of cords leading to the charges centred around the building in strategic places his men had just finished putting down. The forces quickly kicked off at once and disappeared into the darkness as the building exploded and began to topple into the sea.

…..

**TWO WEEKS EARLIER**

Harry Potter walked across the streets of Daigon Alley and smiled as no one noticed him or paid him any attention. He had decided to use a simple disguise on himself when he was on Master business so no one could tie him to it until his plans came to fruition.

_We ssssssshould never need to dissssguise are sssssself like thissssssssss brother_

"It's just until we take control" Harry said angrily at the symbiote annoyed. He felt the snake hiss a little bit before curling up and keeping quiet. He smiled as he saw kids stepping into Ollivanders and a group of older Hogwarts students eating at an ice cream shop. Whenever he was out and saw people rebuilding from the war he couldn't help but let a smile cross his face, these were the people he had laid his life down on the line for and the reason he was doing what he was doing now. He reached the steps of Gringotts and stopped to look at the warning before pushing open the door.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there_

Gringotts looked just as it had all those years ago. The high marble floors glistened as if a dragon had never came tearing through them a few months ago. The goblins remained in their usual positions counting out gold to wizards standing patiently in line. Harry kept his disguise up and ignored the other wizards and goblins walking around. He reached the high platform where the goblin overlord kept watch and finally let his disguise charm melt away. The goblin didn't notice keeping his head down at his paperwork and writing slowly every few minutes.

"Whatever you need sir I'm sure the other goblins can help you" he said in a bored tone as he kept writing.

"Actually I'm looking for Thanose the conqueror the true goblin king and leader of the goblin rebellion" Harry spoke keeping his voice light and bored.

The goblin's eyes snapped up to Harrys and widened when he saw who was staring at him. He gently set down his quill and Harry saw two goblin guards suddenly appear flanking each side of the platform. He kept his eyes level on the high goblin waiting for him to speak.

"There is no such man existing Mr. Potter and I suggest you don't mention that name again" The goblin sneered angrily.

"Cut the crap" Harry snapped stepping closer to the goblin he saw the guards do the same and ignored them "I know who he is and I have a proposition for him that he won't want to miss I've come alone and I'll let you have my wand until I return".

The goblin studied him for a minute before opening the desk and stepping down. Another goblin quickly entered and the guards relaxed and returned to the shadows manning their usual posts.

"Right this way Mr. Potter I'll take you down myself" he said leading him into the Gringotts tunnel in the back.

…..

Harry felt the cart take another sharp turn and looked around. The cart was going deeper into the caverns then Harry had went the last time he was here, he had ceased seeing vaults and cliffs and they hadn't come across any other goblins in a while, his escort had been quiet since they entered the tunnels and refused to even acknowledge Harry existed.

Finally they rounded another corner and grinded to a halt in front of a small cliff with a huge stone door that seemed to be chiselled from the very stone it sunk into. The goblin jumped out of the mining cart and walked over to the huge door.

"Are you sure you want to continue boy?" he asked turning to Harry and studying him. Harry nodded and he turned and pressed both his hands on the door, the entire cliff rumbled as the stone door split open and swung inward kicking up dust as it moved into place. The goblin waited for the door to open before hesitantly motioning for Harry to follow him into the darkness.

_Ssssssssssssstay on your guard brother_

Harry nervously gripped his wand and stepped through the door, the goblin lit a torch on the wall revealing a slopping stone staircase spiralling downward. He began to walk down holding the torch outwards and Harry followed him. They walked for a few minutes before the staircase opened into a large brightly lit cavern.

Harry gasped goblins were everywhere working smelts and forging swords and armour from big piles of metals and ores set around the room. They kept their heads down and hurried about their tasks rapidly as if preparing for a war, goblin overlords walked around wearing armour and snapping orders at the underlings working the smiths.

"Griffen you dumb ass how dare you bring the Vault breaker to Astrangel!" a goblin overlord snapped flanked by fifteen guards all holding large swords and moving rapidly towards Harry. He forced down the symbiote's battle lust and calmly raised his hands.

"I mean no harm to the goblin rebellion!" he stated loudly and all the goblins turned to stare at him "I come with an offer to the goblin king that he would want to hear"

"You think I'd want to hear anything a human wizard would want?"

Harry gasped at the monstrous voice that echoed off the stonewalls. The other goblins twitched and then bowed at the large voice Harry forced back his terror and bowed himself in a desperate bid to gain respect.

"I want to offer goblins something wizards have been denying them for centuries" Harry said speaking evenly and loudly.

"What can you offer us Harry Potter my spies tell me that your time in the Wizarding world is done" the voice said echoing off the stone floors.

"I can offer you something wizards have never given to you but something you have always prized and desired" Harry said, bowing his head.

"And what would this be Mr. Potter?" the raspy voice asked curiously and Harry could tell it was getting closer.

"I can give you the goblin mountains taken from your people in the first wizard goblin war and hidden from your people in punishment for your rebellion" Harry said

Every goblin's eyes snapped towards him at the mention of their ancestral home. The goblin mountains where believed to be where the first goblins had been born in the beginning of time itself, the mountain was home to massive veins of all the metals know to men and a few only goblins had ever dealt with. Goblins had lived there in harmony and worked with wizards until the very first goblin war.

During the war when the goblins finally surrendered the Wizarding leaders at the time lured them away from their ancestral home. They worked a curse on the land so that no goblin could ever find their home or reach the veins inside the mountains. Since then many goblin kind had tried to reach the mountain only to go insane and never reappear again. Instead of keeping the goblins oppressed though it had only served to keep them angry and serve as a fire for their rebellions.

"You…. lie Harry Potter the goblin home is cursed we can never go back Atregarde" the voice said seeming confused and hesitant.

"I know where the mountain is and if you work with me and support me I can lift the curse once I take over the ministry all I need is your forgers to help outfit my army with weapons and armour" Harry said.

The voice was silent and Harry began to think he had lost the deal, when a goblin appeared from the stone pillars. He was of medium goblin size but was devoid of any hair and entirely green. He wore a full set of armour of a golden colour and carried a golden helmet with two curved horns. The goblins around Harry all sank into a lower bow and touched their long fingers to their foreheads in the goblin greeting for a king.

"I am Thanose the conqueror and true goblin king and how do I know you are not lying Harry Potter" he asked in the same loud voice he had used before.

"I'll give you a blood oath" Harry said straightening up and looking him straight in the eyes. The other goblins exchanged soft gasps at his casual use of one of their most ancient laws and traditions. A blood oath was a goblin version of the Unbreakable Vow and would allow Thanose to kill him and his entire family if his end of the deal wasn't fulfilled.

Thanose lips curled into a smile and he waved his people to go back to work. The goblins all turned touched their fingers to their foreheads as the traditional praise gesture and left quickly returning to their tasks. Thanose moved towards Harry and grabbed his hand before he could move away, Harry groaned as his hand burned as if it had been dipped into molten lava and he felt the Symbiote curl up and tremble in pain to but he gritted his teeth and waited till the creature let go first. Harry moved back and he saw that a puckered red imprint of a horn had been burned into the palm of his hand.

"Now that your deal has been sealed we can both be more cordial" Thanose said smiling and giving his helmet to a passing goblin, who bowed and hurried off. He led Harry to a small over hang looking over the working goblins there was a massive throne built with gold and jewels and a small table for them to sit at. Thanose gestured for him to sit at one of the lesser seats and climbed onto his golden one. Harry thought it was funny to see such a small creature clambering up a massive throne but kept his smile in check and instead sat down in his offered seat.

_Pathetic creaturessssssssssss_

"So you plan on taking the Wizarding world Mr. Potter didn't you just get done saving it if I recall correctly?" Thanose asked waving at his servants to bring them food and refreshments. The goblins brought plates of food on golden discs and a mug of ale before slipping back into the shadows.

"I fear I haven't saved it enough my friend" Harry said watching them pour the wine into ruby encrusted goblets "we magical creatures are the supreme beings on this planet and always have been. For us to have to hide from humans is unacceptable we deserve to be the ruling race" Harry finished slowly picking up one of the goblets and studying it in the light.

"We goblins have always argued against it" Thanose said nodding and sipping from his own goblet "We who mastered the metals before the humans were given fire and knew of magic since the beginning of its birth we and all magical kind should be at the precipice of innovation but no according to your Wizarding laws we must hide and remain in the shadows as a plant must have light to grow so should people" Thanose said angrily thumping his goblet down "It's unacceptable" he snarled.

"I agree. I plan on taking the Wizarding world and breaking us out of this pathetic existence we have been trapped in and more importantly to you returning the mountains back to your kind as it should have been long ago" Harry said sitting his goblet down.

"I must ask what do you need the armour and arms for?" Thanose asked curiously "Wizards used to use them but they have no use for them now and I know wizards don't use the fancy fire arms Muggles have invented over the years so I'm curious to why you would need swords and armour"

"Thanose if I told you that then you wouldn't get to see my master plan in all its glory" Harry said smiling and getting up and laying a piece of paper on the table "the drop off for the weapons are on that paper and if all goes well I should have the mountains back to you by the end of next month and we can work out another deal then".

"You got a deal Boy Who Lived, but remember you can't break your promise" Thanose said putting up his hand. Harry felt his palm burn and pretended not to notice the discomfort. He quickly made his way away from the mad goblin king and back into the depths of Gringotts to return back to his love Ginny.

…

**PRESENT DAY**

Ginny watched the troops practicing sword movements below her and groaned in frustration as they all made several bad moves and some didn't even bother to try. The entire army had been outfitted with brand new goblin made armour and weapons in addition to their usual wands and were trying to learn the basics of sword fighting. Trying to please them Ginny and Udina had joined them for all of their training but they and a handful of their lieutenants had quickly risen above the bulk of the army in terms of skill. She anxiously checked the watch Harry had given to her and realized that Harry and Hermione were expecting her at eight for a special surprise giving her just an hour to whip this pathetic lot into shape and then go get ready for her date.

"My Queen I'm beginning to think this is pointless" Udina said coming up beside her and hunching their brows in frustration. He was wearing his new standard issue jet-black armour and two wicked looking axes hung across his belt in addition to his wand. Ginny had decided on a more traditional weapon and chosen a half sword she christened Reaver, it had a diamond in the centre and a circle of green emeralds that reminded her of Harry's eyes. Harry himself had presented it to her and enchanted it for her as a gift.

"The Dark Lord wants these men trained" Ginny said loudly enough for them to hear below her and glaring at them in anger she walked back to her tent trying her best not to pout. Udina followed her inside and poured them both a glass of pumpkin juice.

"The men just don't want to learn it" Udina said patiently to her "they see no point in it when they have magic".

"The Dark Lord wants his army to be prepared for all outcomes" Ginny said crossing her legs and frowning if she couldn't supply Harry with his trained army then she would be the only one in the inner circle that failed him. Draco was doing his job as was Hermione and Harry had entrusted her with this task because she had asked him for it to show him that she could be a good ruler too.

She wouldn't fail him.

"Look I got an idea, just get the troop logistics fleshed out" Ginny said pushing herself out of the chair. Udina started to get up to follow her but quickly sat back down when she glared at him. She ducked out of the tent and back over to the ledge she had had constructed to overview her army in the maze. They all stopped when they saw her bowing softly with their swords crossed in front of them in salute. Ginny loved the pose because it reminded her of her old storybooks about knights saluting the Queens. She quickly shook the thought and straightened up in front of them all regarding them in anger.

"Why are you all failing me?" Ginny asked loudly looking down at her army. No one spoke for a few minutes before one man in the front hesitantly rose keeping his sword up in salute.

"I am sorry my queen but I see no point in this why does the master want us to learn sword fighting when we have wands? It just seems pointless and a waste of our time" the man spoke hesitantly and Ginny could see many people nodding in agreement and beginning to get up.

"Have I ever done anything to stray you from the path of rule since I took command of you all?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrow. She waited for the crowd to hesitantly shake their heads before continuing. "I am your general, I dine with you, make sure your families are comfortable, and make sure we get the best orders and all I ask is you let me lead you lot all agreed to that last I checked right?"

The crowd looked down and Ginny smiled at the way they all looked like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar. She reached out in her mind and connected with the darkness Harry had helped awaken in her, whatever Riddle had done to her had left her with enough residual energy that she had more control over whatever Harry had done to them than most. She brought up her own skill in swords and the snake eagerly absorbed it hissing in anticipation.

"Since you lot have decided not to learn the right way I'm going to give you the info" Ginny said narrowing her eyes in concentration as she accessed the darkness's knowledge on sword fighting. "This may hurt but afterwards you all will be accomplished sword fighters and have no need to waste my time with training".

With a final burst of concentration she shaped the knowledge into a sharp probe and blasted it into the army. Everyone fell to their knees as their snakes did a "mental download" of the information from her snake. The pain lasted only a few seconds as the "download" completed and the probes disappeared back into Ginny's snake. Ginny turned not bothering to see the end results and walked back into the tent. Udina starred at her and raised his eyebrow but Ginny shook her head and grabbed her hoodie.

"Make sure they run the drill at least once then give them a feast" Ginny said before disappearing into the night.

…

Ginny quickly checked her hair for the thousandth time and quickly primped herself for Harry and Hermione before glancing at the house nervously. Her mind flashed back to that very morning after they had declared their love for each other.

**THAT MORNING**

Ginny eyes gently fluttered opened and she groaned and slowly stretched out, her entire body popped in relief as her sore muscles stretched relaxing from a night of intense love making. She realized that whatever her and Harry had done last night must have been pretty… well incredible for her to feel so thoroughly worked out and sore, Ginny smiled and decided to watch him sleep before getting up herself. She gently cranked open her eyes to help get used to the morning glow. Her eyes widened in surprised as she saw Hermione lying awake on the other side of Harry's chest a look of content across her face as she stroked his chest with one soft finger. She noticed Ginny was awake and blushed smiling before reaching over and lightly kissing her. Ginny eagerly kissed her back carefully moving so Harry wouldn't wake up. The two dark witches carefully moved so their lover wouldn't wake up and began to get dressed. Ginny tossed Hermione a pair of Harry's boxers and one of her nightshirts before pulling on her own sleep clothes. The two lovers threaded their hands together and quietly walked out. As soon as Ginny closed the door Hermione screamed and jumped on her showering her with kisses.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Hermione said grinning and moving away shyly blushing.

"I take it you enjoyed your time with our dear sexy Dark Lord?" Ginny said raising her eyebrows and grinning suggestively.

"Oh please I shagged Harry not the Dark Lord he's still mine …. I mean our Harry" Hermione said quickly correcting herself and taking Ginny's hand.

"Give yourself some credit it was your planning and scheming that allowed your plans to come to fruition last night" Ginny said bringing her hand up and lightly kissing it.

Hermione blushed and then smiled at her "In any case I would like to give you something as a thank you I need to talk to Harry about it but meet me in the entrance hall tonight at eight on the dot dress warmly".

Ginny opened her mouth to ask what she meant but Hermione quickly kissed her into silence and broke apart making her way back to her room. Ginny shook her head and let a slow smile come to her face before deciding today she would spend the day training with her army before he date. She made her way down to the maze a look of contentment on her face as her mind raced to how Hermione would "thank" her.

….

Ginny reached the entrance hall and saw Harry leaning against the opposite wall with his eyes closed. Instead of one of his usual suits he was dressed in a pair of beat up jeans, his black Quiditch captain jacket, and a pair of dark trainers. Ginny smiled preferring this outfit to the suits that made him look cold and sexy this was more like the boy she had been in love with all her life.

"Hello Harry" she said coming up and flashing her best beautiful smile at him. His eyes snapped open and he took in her jeans, boots, and dark sweater and Ginny was surprised to see a nervous smile cross his features instead of his usual cool smile. She frowned at the smile and her mind raced with all sorts of reasons her Harry could be so nervous and scared and what that had to do with Hermione's surprise.

What did Hermione have planned that made him so nervous?

"Do you know what Hermione's got planned Gin?" Harry asks nervously gripping her arms as if he was about to be tortured.

"No Harry why what's wrong?" Ginny asked softly stroking his cheek. Harry frowned and started to say something till the double doors opened and Hermione strolled in dressed similarly to them.

"Thank you for both meeting me here" Hermione said looking just as nervous as the rest of them "before I reveal what I have planned for you guys tonight I need to say some things" Hermione waited for them to both nod before continuing "We stand on the road to greatness and superiority pretty soon all of the Wizarding world will know of us but that's not important to me as I thought it was" Hermione said looking away for a second before continuing..

"I have fallen in love with both of you" Hermione stated drawing herself up "I can't help it, you both mean more to me than the entire world and you each are so beautiful and full of love and you can even offer it to me" She said smiling softly before continuing "I don't expect you both to automatically love me back both of you have some bond that even I could never get but I would like to have the chance to win both of your love" she finished looking down. "If you will have me".

Ginny frowned she didn't think she loved her? Ginny had known since they first kissed that she was meant to be joined with Harry and her in every way possible. They needed to be together and more importantly were destined to be together now it was as if the fates itself had decided they were meant to be. Ginny opened her mouth as if to speak but stopped when Harry stepped forward and took Hermione and Ginny's hands.

"Make no mistakes" Harry spoke evenly "I love you both Ginny you have been my rock a promise of things to come after the war and more importantly you to had been touched by Tom Riddle and lived with his taint" he said turning to her and then to Hermione "Hermione you have helped me beyond what anyone would have ever imagined these last seven years I wouldn't have won the war against Voldemort if it hadn't been for both of you I wouldn't be the man I am today" Harry finished looking down.

Ginny felt a rush of affection for the man she loved and kissed him. The trio exchanged kissed for a few seconds before Hermione gently pulled away. She pulled Ginny and Harry out into the grounds and they stared at one another each to full of love to say another word. Ginny felt the familiar tug of Apparition and seconds later the trio landed on a thick forest floor. The sun was beginning to set and little shafts of light poked out through the trees they were in a small clearing.

"Hermione please tell me where not where I think we are" Harry said his voice even and quiet and completely changed from the love she had heard before they had departed the hall.

"Yes Harry we are it's time" Hermione said crossing her arms and looking serious.

"Where are we?" Ginny cut in seeing Harry's mouth open to argue. She knew they were standing on one of the things Harry was most reluctant to share with her.

His past.

"We're in the Forest of Dean the exact spot we Apparated to after we got out of the wedding" Hermione said looking Harry straight in the eyes but speaking to her. Ginny gasped at the revelation and turned to stare at Harry but he was already moving towards Hermione his fist clenched. He stopped starring into her eyes and Ginny watched that not speaking eye conversation thing they seemed to have flare up between them. It was something she had seen all three of them do when her brother was still alive and she was always insanely jealous of it. She felt her own snake hiss and resisted the urge to try and access either of their minds to see what they were both thinking.

After a few minutes Harry sighed and turned starring at Ginny for the first time. He seemed sad and defeated and Ginny knew that whatever Hermione was trying to do get Harry to do he had finally agreed. He straightened up and took Hermione's hand, Ginny could tell by Hermione's slight grimace that Harry was gripping her hand as if his life depended on it and he was about to die.

"I think it's time" Hermione said looking into Ginny's eyes.

"Time for what" Ginny asked curiously longing to close the distance between them and make Harry's hurt go away. She was insanely protective of Harry after all that he had been through and she hated seeing him hurting the way he looked now. She looked at Harry waiting for him to speak for the first time.

"It's time to tell you our story"

…..

Draco's feet touched the ground and he skidded to a stop in front of Malfoy Manor. He watched Harry's Special Forces shoot across the sky as they went back to their own camp at Potter manor. All around him the escaped Death Eaters cheered celebrating their freedom from Azkaban. Draco anxiously scanned the crowds until to his relief he saw her walking through the crowds with a lost look. He hurried over to her and his mother looked up startled before breaking into a run and all but tackling him into a tight and warm hug.

"Oh thank god Draco!" His mother said moving towards him and hugging him closely. She clutched him fiercely and Draco felt tears begin to wet his shirt and her chest rise and fall. He pulled away looking at her with confusion tears streaked her face and she looked up at him with an almost lost look.

"I told you I would come back for you mother where's father I don't see him in the crowd?" Draco said looking around anxiously for his father to be united with his family. Draco's mother seemed to tremble more and her grip on him tightened as another round of tears began to spill down her beautiful face.

"Oh Draco I didn't know you didn't know I can't believe no one's told you…." She said trailing off and buried her head into his chest and sobbing loudly.

"What don't I know mother where's father?" Draco said pulling away and starring at her.

"Draco your father is dead" his mother managed to get out between loud sobs looking down tears spilling from her eyes and down her cheeks in an endless river of grief.

Draco pulled away and starred at his mother trying to comprehend what his mother had just told him. Ever since the battle he hadn't heard anything saying his father had died or been taken to Azkaban. He assumed that he was locked up in high security at Azkaban and the ministry was just being silent about it but never had Draco thought his father had actually died in the final battle. He gently felt his mother's arm shaking his shoulders and he blinked before narrowing his eyes in anger.

"Who killed him mother?" Draco asked glaring at her "tell me who killed him so I can gain our revenge!" he snapped.

"Revenge will get us nothing Draco. Narissa said softly shaking her head "I don't know who killed him he got lost in the final battle and was dead by the time it was over".

Draco tried to think past the red haze that filled his head. His father was dead and he didn't even know his killer. The boy in him threatened to break from the news but Draco wouldn't allow it. He needed his revenge he needs to avenge his father's death.

And more importantly he knew who might know who killed his father.

THE MASTERS ARMY IS READY

MERLIN WALKS THE EARTH

THE TABLE IS SET

THE PROHPECY HAS BEEN WRITTEN

AND DRACO IS HUNGRY FOR THE TRUTH

NEXT TIME ON DARKNESS REIGNS

THE FINAL DAYS


	9. final days

Arthur Wesley looked out over the Wizarding square and waved to a few colleagues as he licked his Chocolate ice cream cone. The minister of magic walked up a few seconds later holding his own Vanilla ice cream cone and sat next to the minister. They enjoyed each others company for a few second before the minister finally spoke breaking the comfortable silence that the two shared as best friend's and war buddies.

"Have you gained any new knowledge on this Dark lord we're hearing about and what his intentions might be?" Kingsly asked licking his Vanilla ice cream and watching young wizards and Witches race across the square with their wary mothers watching.

"No not yet after the attack all of his wizards and witches went into hiding" Arthur said sighing and thinking back at all the nights away from home he had spent on stake outs and away from his grieving wife and family.

"So we have an unknown dark wizard running around gathering forces and he's completely vanished off the map with nothing to go on?" Kingsly asked rubbing his fore head in frustration and taking a angry bite out of his ice cream.

"Look the official ceremony of your becoming minister is just a week away you and from what we know about him he wants to over throw you as soon as possible you and I both know that will be the most likely time for this new dark lord whoever he is and may be to attack if he does we'll be ready for him I'm bringing all our security in on the ceremony" Arthur said shaking his head and finishing his ice cream.

"If you say so post all our guards just in case let no one we don't know in and cover all entrances" Kingsly said getting up and throwing away his ice cream before walking back down the cobbled streets and leaving Arthur alone with his thoughts.

**THE NEXT DAY **

Lillith walked across the grassy floor and looked anxiously at her one and only grandson Merlin again with concern and worry. He hadn't said a word since they left the ancient prison he had been trapped in and brought the werewolf's that helped with the break out back to their packs hide out. She was beginning to worry the Order of Merlin had done some thing to mute him permantly in their vendetta and attack against him.

"Mask makes talking painful part of my curse cant be removed only by order of Merlin" Merlin grunted out as if sensing her worry some thoughts and trying to placate her. Lillith stopped and looked at the dark velvet mask screwed into his mouth. She could sense the powerful old magic imbedded into it and knew her own dark magic couldn't remove it even if she tried as such was the way of curses.

"I am sorry Merlin I wish I would have been able to rescue you sooner but your old students hid you from me and my demonic forces before I could get a lock on your soul with some kind of powerful good magic" Lillith said looking at him with sadness and love as she stroked his pale smooth face.

"It's okay grandmother we are together again," He said wincing as each word sent an electric jolt of pain through his body.

"No more speaking I have much to show you my grandson it's been a while since you've walked the earth but first I need to check on a suspicion I have been having lately" Lillith said pushing her sadness away and replacing it with excitement as she began gesturing for him to go through the next cluster of bushes in front of them first. He nodded and the dark duo walked through the bushes and into a large clearing in the center stood a large glowing temple that was partially destroyed and in ruins as if it had been recently destroyed. Glowing black runes pulsated all around the temple registering the two dark figures the pulsating runes grew brighter as if they were powering up. The temple was devoid of any other kind of markings and any sort of markings telling what time period it was made in or where it even originated from in the first place.

"The temple but how?" Merlin asked starring at it in shock. Lillith remembered the last time he had seen this temple was when he had come of age at seventeen and she took him on his pilgrimage. It took them a long journey to get here the first time as Lillith insisted it be a true pilgrimage for the young demonic half-breed and they didn't use magic to travel and instead relied on their own skills.

"I thought some thing like this might have happened since the last time any of our kind was here" Lillith breathed stepping into the clearing and gazing at the temple in pure happiness "the ancient vault of my dear beloved ex-husband has finally cracked open after all these centuries and I missed it".

"The shadow may have been released my grandson"

**19 YEARS LATER DARKNESS REIGNS **

**FINAL DAYS**

Merlin seemed at a lost for words (and not just because it was painful for him to speak) as the duo made their way towards the many glowing stone steps of the temple.

Behind them every highborn demon stood bowing at the golden vault of Adam. The black marks pulsated with more speed with every step they took, until the pair reached the first step and they shined brightly before growing faint.

"We used to not be able to get any were close to it" Lillith breathed starring at the stone steps in awe. She drew in a deep breath and gently placed her left foot on the first of the glowing steps. The moment her foot touched the stone step a black crack splintered it leaving her unharmed and destroying the stone step. She yelled in pleasure and began to skip up the steps leaving each one cracked and broken before her as merlin scrambled to follow her in her excitment. Merlin and Lillith quickly reached the top of the Vault of Adam and starred at the vault no evil force had been able to see since the dawn of time it self.

The one and only true golden vault of Adam was cracked open as if an atomic bomb had blown up inside of it splintering every thing in reach. A great golden stone door leaned against the golden stonewall and it was all but crumbled from the mysterious blast and dark ruins that devastated the rest of the golden Vault. Lillith and Merlin made their way across the ruble and into the chamber the once great door guarded. It was small with a single three-pronged stand set in the middle and filled with golden light.

"The spear of destiny it's gone," Lillith croaked out dropping to her knees in surprise and starring at the ancient stand.

"But how" Merlin croaked out starring at the chamber in shock to and putting a hand out on the archway to steady himself it splintered from his touch.

"This all makes sense now I thought I felt it in the sample of that new creature I took but I couldn't be sure of it until now" Lillith said shaking her head and slowly picking herself back up with her grandsons help "that stupid mortal boy has no idea what he truly is dealing with and what he has become".

"What boy" Merlin asked going over to his grandma and grabbing her shoulders and turning her to him so he could study her face.

"Harry Potter"

…

Ginny slowly walked into the huge master bedroom and plopped onto the bed, she stared at the ceiling in wonder to lost in all that she just learned to acknowledge any body. Her mind raced with the last three hours and all she learned about Harry and his epic journey of seventeen years. Hermione and Harry took her from the forest of dean to every other spot they landed at on their journey to take out the horocruxes last year. She saw the house and graves in godric's hallow and comforted Harry as he cried at his parent's house along with Hermione when she revisited Malfoy's manor and the sight of her torture.

" Are you okay?" Hermione asked walking in and chewing on her bottom lip nervously while Harry just paced. She and Harry kept their distance by the doorframe anxiously hovered as they waited anxiously for her to speak for the first time since they got back.

"It's uh," Ginny said struggling for the right words "a lot to take in" she finally finished wincing at how lame it sounded when compared to the epic tale they just got done showing her, she offered them a week smile and began to get up to comfort them.

"It's okay take all the…." Harry started to say before a soft _whoosh _interrupted him as green flames exploded inside the fireplace that Draco used to get into the house undetected. Draco stepped out of the green floo and quickly walked over to Harry angrily pointing at the green haired boy.

"Who did it POTTER!" He yelled reaching him and jabbing his finger into his chest hard with each wor.

"For fuck sakes Malfoy are you trying to get us all caught!" Harry hissed slamming the door shut and sealing it magically with a simple wave of his hand "now calm down and tell me who did whatever your asking about so we can set this straight and I can be alone with my girl friends!"

"Oh don't play coy with me Saint fucking Potter!" Draco snapped moving back "I just found out from my mother my father is dead which you conveniently forgot to tell me all the time's we have been together I now you knew so tell me who did it and why you didn't tell me so I can go kill them!"

Hermione turned and shot Ginny a sharp look as she stiffened on the bed in sudden alarm. Ginny's thoughts instantly raced back to that faithful night she got back at the man who had tainted her forever and was the cause of some of her darkest nightmare's. She remembered watching his very life slowly drain out of his eyes during those final moments of the final battle and enjoying every single second of it She remembered his body slowly slumping to the floor as if he was nothing more of a puppet and quickly running back into the battle with her wand raised and battle lust pumping through her evil heart.

"Draco I was gone for half of the battle to and I went to bed right after I vanquished him leaving the clean up to the rest of the order" Harry voice said interrupting her thoughts "I don't know who killed your father and if I did I would give he or she to you so you could get over this stupid vendetta and we can go back to work".

"What do you mean give up on your vendetta he is my father Potter not some stupid pet!" Draco snapped looking at him in anger and crossing his arms in fury "look Potter don't try and get high and mighty about this with me after all you got back at the person who killed your parents didn't it make you feel better?"

"I did that for the greater good!" Harry snapped before running a hand through his hair "Look even if I liked it I was to busy trying to save the world to really focus on that now I think revenge should not be a priority for you right now not when were so close and your one of the key members involved in the take over I need you on the ball on this one Malfoy and not focused on revenging your fathers death".

"I know what's at stake here Potter" Draco said sighing "but I need to know who killed my father and soon because I wont let it go until I get some answers and a body".

Harry sighed and looked at Ginny and Hermione who both did their best not to look too scared at being found out by Draco. Draco was about to become a serious problem as soon as he found out that Ginny was the one who killed his father during that battle. Draco tapped his foot impatiently getting annoyed at their prolonged silence and getting ready to open his mouth to start his argument again.

They would have to act fast and find some way to placate him

"Look Draco I honestly don't know who killed your father in the final battle but I'll tell you what were going to do I promise you after this is all said and done we will find out who killed your father and you and I will personally take care of them" Harry said putting a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Don't patronize me saint Potter!" Draco snapped shrugging his hand off of his shoulders and walking over to the fire place before turning back to them all "I'll drop this for now Potter only because were to far into our plan for me to deal with it but I just want you to know you better believe after our conquest s complete I will find who ever killed my father and kill them my self with or without your help!".

He grabbed a pinch of flames and mumbled his destination before disappearing in the _whoosh _of the flames. Ginny relaxed and sighed in relief getting up and going over to Harry and Hermione and taking each of her lovers hands.

"That is going to bite us in the ass" Hermione mumbled looking at Harry in concern who nodded.

"As soon as we finish our plans we will blame it on one of our class mates and we can let him deal with it" Harry said looking at Ginny with concern "But for now he said to drop it so we don't mention it and we keep going about our business until he mentions it again".

"Fine how prepared are we it's only a week away until Kingsly becomes minister and we attack and I'd like to run through the plan one more time" Hermione said dropping the conversation.

"Well let's do a little check list then" Harry said smiling and waving his hands. All the furniture in the room vanished warping into the meeting room that the advisors used. The wooden table activated becoming the map of Britain and showing various flags were his forces were deploying to.

"Our Goblin friends have completely outfitted our forces and our beautiful Ginny here has spent the last week getting them all trained up and putting them in magical institutes around Britain and wizarding strongholds ready to attack at any minute as soon as they see our signal" Harry said pointing at each of the groups of forces and high lighting them in red.

"And Lillith is going to lay siege to Hogwarts and secure it since it's still summer time no students should be there and it should be easy to gain control of" Hermione said looking at Hogwarts and sitting down "my knowledge of the hidden entrances should enable them to quickly take control from any teachers still around".

"We will go into the ministry with our cannon fodder forces and enact the next part of our plan we've gained enough power to complete the ritual and it should work based on Hermione's research" Harry said gesturing at the ministry itself "We've convinced all of the DA to rally behind wizards coming out of hiding so that part should be easy enough actually".

"In short we should have every thing taken care of the ritual spell will complete the rest of our goals in one single swoop" Ginny said sitting at her chair and sighing as she kicked up her legs.

"Our time is almost upon us my dears" Harry said taking both of there hands " The new golden trio will soon rise and our new lives will begin".

They all nodded and kissed content in their plan to take over Wizarding London

….

Lilith walked out of the vault and gestured for all the demons below her to rise. They all rose cheering over their mothers return and the fact she was on top of the Golden vault.

"The vault has been opened and the spear of destiny has been taken!" Lilith called hearing all the demons cheer again "Our master the shadow has been released and we will do our demonic duty and serve him!"

The temple shook from all of the demons cheers and Lilith smiled in pleasure. The demons all flocked over to the temple and struck it with fireballs or burst of electricity or whatever demonic powers they could use against it.

"The shadow is released and has possession of the most powerful dark wizard I've ever seen and one who is about to take over the wizarding world" Lilith said walking down the crack stone steps with Merlin "We must help him in any way possible and study him to see why the shadow hasn't gained full possession".

"Can the shadow be controlled?" Merlin croaked out narrowing his eyes in pain.

"To be honest I don't even know how it was released" Lilith said shaking her head "The vault must have been opened by a Wizard seeking power though how they even knew about it is an entirely different question some how that power must have transferred to the boy and now he is possessed by it but some thing is wrong it hasn't gained full control".

"Whatever has been done to it is allowing the boy to work in harmony with it as if their one" Lillith said shaking her head "When dealing with this kind of ancient magic there's no telling what may happen".

"The boy could very well die"

…..

**TWO DAYS LATER **

Harry gathered up his courage and waved his hands turning his jeans and trainers into one of his usual black and red suits. He checked himself over once more and walked out of the tent and onto the wooden platform Ginny's arm constructed for him and his advisors to sit and watch them. The masters army cheered at their master in joy, the rest of Harry's advisors were their including the newest member Thanos the conqueror who sneered at the dark wizard below him in pleasure.

"My people we have waited a whole summer for this" Harry said raising his hands and magically brining them to silence before he continued "I promised you when I first saw you that if you trusted me you would have every thing you wanted and now our day is almost upon us".

Harry paused to let that sink in before continuing "You all have your assignments you all know what's at stake you follow your orders and the next time I see you we will have taken the wizarding world for our very own!"

Harry un-silenced them and they all cheered in pleasure at what he was offering them. Harry waved Ginny and Hermione to come over and they both took his hands on either side of him beaming at the crowds of their army.

"Me and my advisors stand before you promising to see you through the battle" Harry said speaking loudly " We are now and forever the circle of protection around you and your loved ones".

Each of the newly named circle members rose raising their hands. The wooden platform shook from the death eaters shouts of pleasure and Harry smiled. He felt the energy from their taints power him and the symbiote circled in pleasure forming around his body

"WE WILL SEE YOU ALL AFTER THE BATTLE!"

Harry shouted as the golden trio disappeared with a crack.

…

Arthur starred out of his window and studied the storm clouds crackling in the distance. His wife Molly came out of the bathroom tying up the knot of her bathrobe and coming over to hold him from behind. They sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying each other company and reflecting back on their lives.

"What is it dear" Molly whispered kissing his back

"There's a storm coming" Arthur murmured apparently lost in thought before turning to her "There is some thing coming I can feel it".

Molly sighed and went over to the bed sitting down on it. Arthur followed and took her hand stroking it lovingly.

"I don't know what's coming but this time is near what ever happens in the coming days but I just want you to know I love you".

"This isn't supposed to be happened we just finished the battle were supposed to have our time now" Molly said sighing and putting her head on his shoulder.

"I know dear" Arthur said holding her as the storm clouds crackled menacingly above them and a bolt of lightning lit up the sky.

"I know"

…

**THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER WILL FEATURE HARRY GINNY AND HERMIONE IN THERE LAST LEMON SCENCE BEFORE THE COMING BATTLE READ ON IF YOU WANT OR YOU CAN IGNORE THIS SECTION IN ITS ENTIRITY AND SKIP TO THE AURTHORS NOTE AT THE END **

**ENJOY**

Harry, Ginny and Hermione landed inside their room with a soft _crack. _Harry held both of their hands a smile on his face at his followers cheers at their leave.

"So it's almost time" Hermione said letting go of his hands and going to the window.

"Yes most of the pieces are in place every thing is going just as planned" Harry said coming over and kissing her cheek.

"And then we will begin our new life" Ginny said coming over and putting her hands on each of their shoulders.

There was silence for a few seconds as the threesome enjoyed their last peaceful moments together before the coming battles they would fight personally and with the forces of good. Ginny knew she should be worried about the comings nights and days but found her self-content to bask in both of her lovers presence and instead filled with the thoughts of love and lust.

"After this I was thinking we could just go on vacation" Harry finally spoke putting his hands on each of their shoulders and smiling shyly at them both.

"You mean after you take over the entire wizarding world you want to just disappear" Hermione said snorting and kissing his hands.

"Maybe not disappear just lock ourselves in the ministry office and ravish each other endlessly for a few weeks or until some one comes knocking" Ginny teased running her nails down Hermione skins and smiling when she purred in contentment and love.

"No I mean it we've been so busy that we haven't had time to really grow as a couple after this we can take a vacation be together" Harry said kissing both of their heads.

"Well for now we make the best of the time we have together" Ginny said grabbing Hermione's hands "Let's go get ready for bed" she said sending Hermione a look.

The girls quickly walked into the bathroom leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. The teenage wizard went over to their four-poster bed he vanished his clothes and sat on the bed he looked down at his glasses for a second before laying them down gently on the dressed and laying down on the bed. He crossed his hands and starred at the ceiling in contentment closing his eyes and enjoying the silence.

For just a moment

"Harry we have a surprise for you" Ginny voice purred low and sexy in the darkness of the bed room.

Harry opened his eyes and found that all the lights were off leaving the room in complete darkness. Two bright orbs suddenly lit up dancing above each of the girl's head. Harry gulped as his eyes roamed over each of the girls outfit at a complete loss of words.

Hermione had made her usual bushy hair curly and silky turning it into a more sexy bed head look. Her pale skin glowed in the darkness as if tiny crystals were rubbed into her skin. She wore a beautiful dark blue silk nighty that pushed up her already ample cleavage it ended at her hips were a matching dark blue thong nestled between her shapely legs, finally a pair of high heeled boots completed her look.

Ginny did her hair and skin similarly but instead choose a dark red and black teddy that showed off her small curvy figure perfectly in the glow of the orb. She had on a dark thong with matching red bows and a pair of strappy black high heels. The beautiful girls slowly walked over to the bed their hips swaying invitingly as they advanced on the open mouthed teenager.

"Wow you guys look- wow" Harry said stuttering and fumbling for words as he straightened up (in more ways than one) and starred at them.

"Why thank you Harry we did it all for you because we wanted to show you how much we love you" Ginny cooed slowly crawling onto the bed and motioning for Hermione to follow her. Hermione followed and they both crawled over to Harry and kisses him teasingly while the other kissed their neck.

Harry moaned in pleasure as their soft lips and reached for both of them but they danced out of his reach. They backed up and began to kiss themselves exploring each others body with roaming hands as each struggled to dominate the other with their hands and tongue. Harry was awe struck and found he couldn't move as he watched the two kiss passionately, their hands roamed each others bodies and each moaned in pure pleasure.

Harry quickly recovered and closed the distance kissing them each roughly. They continued to kiss for a few minutes before Harry stepped back and hurriedly began pulling off his boxers. The girls began undoing their own outfits stopping each second to stroke another part of each others body. Harry finally ripped of his boxers revealing his hard thick ribbed cock just as the girls finished shedding their nighties.

"Who gets it first" Hermione murmured looking at Ginnny and smirking.

"Hermione you can ride it first" Ginny said rolling her eyes and leaning down to suck it gently. She popped it out of her mouth and sat on Harry's chest keeping the dark lord firmly in place. Hermione smiled and crawled on to Harry before straddling him and winking at them both. She rubbed the head against he moist lips a few times before slowly sinking her self down on Harry's cock inch by inch. The buxom Brunette moaned in pleasure as Harrys cock stretched her and quickly began to bounce enjoying her self with each passing moment.

Ginny decided to make good use of Harry's tongue and straddled his face practically grinding her pussy onto his lips. Harry breathed in her moist sweet sense before plunging her tongue in quickly eating her out as if he was a man dying of hunger.

The trio continued like this for a few minutes before Hermione screamed in pleasure and bounced harder. Ginny knew she was close to coming and bent over back words so she could take one of the bouncing girl's nipples into her mouth. She quickly pulled on it and sucked it hard causing Hermione to moan in pure pleasure and orgasm gushing liquids all over Harry's momentous cock.

She collapsed spent and Harry quickly grabbed Ginny causing the red haired girl to squeal in surprise. He brought Ginny onto her hands and knees and quickly thrust into her going in as deep as possible. Ginny screamed Harry's name and almost blacked out from the hard rough pounding Harry gave her as if he was possessed. Before she could regain control of her body she felt a soft hand sliding through her hair before she found her self nestled between a shapely pair of legs.

Hermione had recovered from her Orgasm and brought her wet dirty cunt to Ginny's soft lips. The young red head moaned in pleasure and began licking furiously enjoying her girl friend's freshly fucked pussy juices.

"I'm going to cum soon" Harry moaned out thrusting as deep and as fast as he could.

"Cum inside me Harry do it fill my pussy with your seed" Ginny moaned thrusting back while licking Hermione's cunt as fast as possible.

"No fair Hermione moaned grabbing Ginny's hair and pushing her deeper into her pussy "He didn't get to cum in my pussy".

"Fair point" Ginny moaned looking at Hermione "Go get ready he can cum in my pussy first then quickly thrust into yours".

Hermione nodded and scooted down to the need of the bed.

"Are you sure about this ladies" Harry said looking at them both in panic as he thrust.

Ginny swore mentally and quickly thrust backwards slamming her pink pussy onto Harry's cock hard. The teenage boy moaned in pure pleasure and suddenly she could feel the hot liquid running into her pussy and filling her. Ginny let it gush inside her for a few seconds before pulling out quickly.

"Now Hermione" Ginny called watching her quickly nod and plunge her self onto Harry's cock. The boy moaned and a fresh round of cum gushed out at the new warm pussy wrapped around it.

Hermione rode it in pleasure for a few seconds before all three of them passed out as one sweaty pile of bodies

THE FINAL DAYS ARE GONE

THE MASTER HAS PLANTED HIS SEED

ONE MORE WEEK REMAINS

NEXT TIME ON 19 YEARS LATER DARKNESS REIGNS

THE MASTER RISES

QUE DARK KNIGHT THEME SONG


	10. the master rises

Kingsly looked himself over once against and straightened his deep purple dress robes. He could hear every one preparing for the coronation from his office and rechecked the security in place anxiously. He and Arthur tripled the security Aurors in place and called in a couple of favors from the goblins to place a few special charms on the event to help better protect them all. He and Arthur were certain that whatever wanted to rear its evil head wouldn't be prepared to deal with the new ministry as they thought.

Kingsly was brought out of his inner thoughts by a heavy knock on the door to his office. He opened it and saw Arthur their dressed in his own black dress robes and his head Aurors badge was pinned to his chest recently shined and polished for the reporters and the coronation. The two regarded each other before embracing as friends and not work mates.

"Is every thing ready my old friend" Kingsly asked stepping back and smiling at his old friend and most trusted advisor.

Arthur nodded before speaking "yes the security teams are in place and the guest and reporters are already starting to arrive we're set to begin in an hour"

"I can't believe it after all those years of fighting were finally at this day" Kingsly said looking at the office and smiling at Arthur.

"I know Minister but for now we have a date with destiny" Arthur said smiling and leaving the new minister alone with his thoughts.

**TWO HOURS EARLIER **

Harry pulled the hood of his hoodie up and looked out at the city of London below him in deep thought. After months of planning the day had come for him to reveal him self and make his move on the magical world and finally the muggle world, He felt the symbiote's excitement as well as his own begging boiling and took a deep breath to steady himself and his nerves.

"Well Potter what did you call me here for?" Draco asked glancing at his fathers pocket watch nervously and looking over at the ministry where he was due in one hour for Wizarding court.

"I just wanted to make sure the wizarding council was ready for the repealing of the law one more time," Harry said going over to him.

"Potter I told you to let me handle it" Draco said rolling his eyes "Look relax there all but ready to go off and do it on their own but their a bunch of sniveling old man who are to cowardly it'll go off with out a hitch once the mob of teenagers come down calling for the law to be repealed".

"Thanks Draco" Harry said before smiling at him suddenly "from enemies to partners" He said gesturing at each of them and shaking his head in disbelief at the situation they both found themselves in after years of bitter rivalry.

"Don't remind me Saint Potter" Draco said wincing before smiling at him warmly "If you had taken my hand all those years ago we would have been friends a long time ago and we might have even completed this destiny of ours earlier than now".

"All those years ago I didn't know my true destiny and you were and I mean this as nicely as possible a pompous git" Harry said holding out his hand "In any case I couldn't do it with out you Draco thought we've had our difference you are a good friend and advisor and I wish you luck on your end and I'll see you on the other side".

Draco starred at his hand for a second before taking it. The two shook hands for a second before both of their watches went off signaling there was just one hour before the coronation and that it was time for the plan to begin. Harry stepped away and walked over to the Roof top edge looking back out at the city one more time.

"It's time," Harry said turning to Draco

"I'll see you on the other side Potter let's hope this protection charm of yours holds," Draco said hesitating and doing a quick bow before disappearing with a crack and leaving the teenage ruler alone with his thoughts.

_Let's go meet our destiny" _Harry thought to the symbiote before disappearing with his own crack.

….

**19 YEARS LATER DARKNESS REIGNS **

**THE MASTER RISES **

All around the wizarding world of London groups of men in simple black cloaks waited ignoring the curious glances of passing wizards and instead looking up at the sky in wait. They were all teams of ten wizards and they lounged around the Area as if waiting for some thing to happen while they kept their gaze firmly on the sky. Udina himself sat in Diagon alley sipping on his pumpkin juice as he watched the sky for the red sparks that would signal the beginning attack. Mean while across the alleyway a curious thing was happening at Gringrotts, The Goblins closed it's door to any wizard who happened to come by and locked it stating that there was a rampaging dragon lose in the lower vaults and saying the bank was closed for the day. The wizards left in confusion leaving the goblins while they waited out the coming storm that every other magical species were oblivious to.

All the way at Hogwarts Lillith and Merlin waited in the shadows of the huge trees at the edge of the forbidden forest. The slaughtered remains of the Centaurs who protected the forest lay scattered around them, as the werewolf's licked their teeth in pleasure. They waited for the green sparks to light up the sky so they could begin their attack and take the castle and school of magical learning that was a hope to all good wizards every where.

And in the heart of the ministry Kingsly walked across the stage and smiled at the reporters and guest gathered around the wooden stage. Arthur was standing at the pew and giving a speech about Kingsly and his courage during the war and he smiled glad every thing was going normally and oblivious to the coming storm.

The ministry was oblivious to the crowd of teenagers marching through the streets outside screaming about Wizard's being let out of their cages and starling Muggles and Wizards alike. They gathered behind their savior and unknown puppet master Harry James Potter who held the hands of Ginny and Hermione his lovers as they marched to their new destiny.

And smiled the whole time

…

Harry stepped out of the flames and watched the progression going on down the hall before ducking around the corner and sending the all clear signal through the fire place. There was a bright flash and other members of the DA began spilling out of the fire place and gathering behind him in preparation for their march. Harry waited till Ginny gave the all-clear signal in the back and ran up to join him and Hermione taking her rightful place at his side.

"Is every one ready?" Harry asked glancing back at them.

Their was a murmured yes and Harry nodded gesturing for them all to begin walking towards the stage as one.

Kingsly stopped in confusion at the sight of Harry Potter rounding the corner of the Floo gates and start making his way to the stage. He thought he saw a dark smile cross Harry's features at the sight of him but before he could see it fully it was replaced by a weary looking grimace as if he was about to do some thing that gave him great pain to do.

Then he saw the rest of the teenagers round the corner behind the boy-who-lived

There must have been a whole class full of students following Harry as he walked across the white marble hall. Arthur stopped his speech starring at them in confusion and surprise. The reporters began to turn looking at the teenagers in confusion and murmuring amongst themselves. The small mob of teenagers reached the stage and spread out looking at Harry in question as to their next move.

"Hello minister sorry to interrupt" Harry called folding his arms and looking flustered at all the reporters.

"Harry it's no trouble why you were welcome to come who are all these people you brought?" Kingsly asked looking at Arthur who just shrugged.

"These people are the next generation of wizards and their tired of being oppressed" Harry called pretending to gain some courage and speaking loudly and most of the DA yelled yes.

"Oppressed whatever do you mean Harry?" Arthur said glancing at his daughter in confusion, Ginny shot him a be quite look and took Harrys hand as if to make it clear who she was here with truly.

"Me and my friends here are tired of watching muggle live the life we should be living" Harry said hearing the DA all yelling yes more loudly "We've come here to petition the wizarding court to torn over the secrecy law that's keeping us held back so we can rise to the golden age of wizarding".

All the reports began murmuring and pulling out fresh tape recorders at this new proclamation from the savior of the wizarding world. Arthur turned to look at the minister and shot Kingsly a panicked look at this new turn of events, Kingsly quickly stepped up trying to gain control of the situation before the reporters could get to much down.

"Look Harry why don't we wait till after the Coronation and then discuss this with your friends in the office there's no reason we need to make a rash decision," Kingsly said ignoring the reporter's questions and giving the boy-who-lived a pleading look to drop it.

"No I don't think I will minister" Harry said smiling before turning to the mob of students behind him "You all march to the Wizarding court and tell them we won't leave until this law is over turned while I deal with the minister and then bring him down!"

Harry sent a burst of pure energy to get them riled up through their connection taints and gasped in pain as the blasted artifact tried to block him and his evil energies. The taint and connection held though and they all yelled as the energy hit their body and fueled their already riled spirits. They marched to the elevator screaming about the law and leaving the trio alone with the reporters and Aurors.

"Harry you must stop this the wizarding council will never over turn the law with out my support" Kingsly said gesturing at the Reporters to calm down and trying to get the Aurors to stop the mob. Harry stretched out his hands and sent a small burst of telekinesis energy against the floor causing the guards to slip letting the mob reach the lift. They all clambered in and disappeared down the lift finally disappearing from sight.

" I'm afraid it's to late minister" Harry said waiting for them to disappear before dropping his concerned look and letting a smile of pure evil appear across his face.

Kingsly saw the dark smile from before return and his eyes widened in fear. Harry's jeans and t-shirt began to ripple along with the girls light dresses. Harry's outfit began to warp turning into a dark black and blood red suit with no sleeves revealing a snake tattoo that seemed to move on its own. The girl's dresses became a similar color becoming dark red and black corset dresses, and they to had snake like Tattoos. Harry let the transformation finish and let his wand drop out of his wrist sheath before throwing it up and shooting out a bright red spark. It disappeared through the ceiling and hovered over the ministry before bursting out and shaping into the deathly hallows sign

Signaling the invasion

All across London the group of men threw off their cloaks revealing their Masters Armor. They began firing their wands into the crowd of unsuspecting people dropping the panicked wizards like flies and causing mass panic. They spread out around their areas taking out any one who dared to raise a wand against them in retaliation. The lieutenants quickly secured their respective areas gaining control of most wizarding locations before any one even realized what was going on.

Udina stood in the center of Diagon alley managing the owls coming in from each lieutenant. Once he was sure each area was on its way to being secured with no immediate issues he sent out a green light and then ordered three other soldiers to follow him out of the alleyway.

In the forbidden forest Lillith saw the green spark after the red one and smiled. She nodded at her demonic forces to begin running out before turning to merlin and boosting his life force and disappearing in the leaves.

Professor Minerva McGonagall looked outside her new head mistress office and in confusion at the bright green sparks hanging above the deathly hallows sign. She was just about to floo to the ministry to see the minister's coronation when the sparks distracted her. She started to go to her office to send an owl to Arthur when she saw a crowd of men and women running out of the forest followed by a huge pack of Werewolf's.

"The castle is under attack again," Minerva whispered stumbling back in surprise. While this was no where near the amount of people from the attack last summer the castle was still recovering and it's magic and forces were not at it's strongest. The professor ran to the schools alarm system and rang it signaling the 30 or 40 professors who stayed behind to make sure the repairs were done for the coming school year. She went over to the suit of armor in her office and tapped it activating the security systems that were in place around the castle.

The suit of armor stepped out of the stand and the castle shook as every single suit of armor and statue did the same ready to protect their home.

"The castle is under attack protect it" Minerva yelled before racing out of the office to gather the others teachers and begin their preparation.

….

"What is the meaning of this Harry?" Kingsly asked drawing his wand and motioning for the other Aurors to do the same. They stepped out of the shadows their wands raised and aimed at him.

"Well it's just a little surprise I've been waiting to show you for quite some time" Harry smiled putting away his wand and spreading out his hands "Why don't you put the sticks away" He said clapping his hands and wordlessly conjuring fire.

At once ever wand in the Aurors hands caught on fire burning brightly in their hands. They all dropped their wands clutching their hands in pain. Harry reacted quickly and ran sliding to the ground and sweeping his hands out sending a huge wave of pure energy. A huge gust of wind blew across the room blowing each Auror back and into a wall. Harry got up dusting his black pants of and Ginny and Hermione followed him to the stage their wands out and ready to blast any reporter who tried to attack him.

In the back the Fire places all lit up and Death eaters from the prison began pouring out walking across the bend and gathering behind the reporters. They sneered and hooted at the minister enjoying their chance for revenge for the people who put them in Azkaban.

"The break out you did that" Arthur said trying to comprehend the teenage boy he thought of as a son was secretly evil.

"Oh Mr. Weasly I hoped you wouldn't have to see this" Harry said looking down before shaking his head and smiling "No matter once you see why I'm doing this you'll thank me you all will" Harry said gesturing at the reporters.

"Why would we thank you you're the Dark Lord we've been hearing rumors about!" Kingsly said pointing at the Death Eaters.

"I prefer savior of the wizarding world" Harry said shaking his head "Those guys were Voldermorts supporters they deserve death".

"Wait what" Some one in the crowd of death eaters said as the whole crowd heard Harrys words but he silenced them and immobilized them with a wave of his hands.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" Harry said turning back to the reporters "I am only here to become minister of magic and lead the new generation of wizards into the golden age".

"By securing rule through violence and waging a war on muggle's Harry?" Kingsly said shaking his head "That sounds evil to me!"

"Oh please Kingsly!" Harry snapped holding out his hand and pushing Kingsly back into his chair "We saved them from the dark lord and we got no thanks for it it's our time to rule the earth were the supreme beings here and this hiding is holding us back".

"I will stop you no matter what harry" Kingsly said starring at him in anger and defiance, Harry shook his head and moved over to him, he knelt down looking the Tall man in the eyes. Kingsly gasped at the pure evil coursing through the young man's normally soft green eyes.

"Then you will die" Harry whispered before moving away and raising his arm.

Kingsly quickly seized his chance and grabbed his wand. He shot a stunning charm at Harry who was forced to block it with his emerald shield charm. Kingsly quickly picked himself up and tackled him sending the two powerful witches into the crowd of reporters.

….

Merlin appeared in front of the crowd of demons just as they reached the protection barrier put around the school. He grabbed his scepter and it extended touching the magical barrier he focused his super charged magic and his scepter sparked with electricity sending cracks across the barrier. The teachers watched as it exploded disappearing in wisps of magical energy as if the shield was cast by some week first year. The suits of armor ran past them raising their swords and weapons in anger as the demons summoned their energy balls.

The two armies clashed at once creating a mad hold for the bridge stone bridge leading to the castle. The werewolves quickly climbed over the two clashing armies and ran across the bridge knockingover any suits in the way and heading straight for the group of teachers throwing spells at them.

Merlin watched them go and parried an attacking suits sword. He cleaved him in to with the curved part of his scepter and blasted them all back. The suits fell off the bridge and another group moved up laying down a deadly barrage of cross bow bolts. Merlin threw up a shield charm and watched as a few demons burst into fire as the deadly bolts pierced their weak spots He saw the other demons hesitating and quickly summoned a ball of energy. He shot it out into the crowds of suits and watched them all fall back from the barrage of energy.

Across the bridge Professor Flitwick fell as a werewolves teeth tore him in to. Minerva blasted the creatures off of the bridge and stepped back as two more monsters appeared in his place. Their wolves roared and began advancing forcing the teachers to back up to the great wooden door of the castle.

….

Kingsly and Harry rolled across the floor before Harry blasted him back and into one of the walls. The boy-who-lived got up dusting off his suit and growling at the bald Wizard.

"Okay Kingsly I wanted to do this with out spilling to much magical blood but your not leaving me much choice" He snapped bouncing back the bald wizard pathetic stunners and advancing on him.

"Stop him Ginny" Arthur said turning to his daughter and looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Dad I believe in his cause" Ginny said shaking his head and watching Harry advance on the minister of magic with his snake forming around his left arm.

….

Molly watched Arthurs clock go to mortal danger along with Ginny and quickly grabbed her purse. She made her way over to the emergency floo Arthur set up for the family and saw Fred, Bill, and Percy following her with worry.

"What's going on mom?" Percy asked

"Its nothing dear I just-" Before molly could finish her sentence the door splintered as three burst of red light shot out all three of her sons got his and they flew back crashing to the ground. Molly raised her wand in anger but there was a flash of bright light and her wand flew out of her hands and rolled across the floor.

"Hello Molly isn't it?" Udina said coming in with three other guys in strange armor. The group of men quickly surrounded her preventing her from escaping.

"Who are you?" Molly asks backing up and looking around desperately for a weapon to defend her self and her children.

"Well you see Molly" Udina said looking around the house "I've been asked to come here and kill you and your entire family burn all the evidence and make it look like a house fire".

"But why" Molly asks looking around for her wand as she realized the men were hear to kill her.

"Well it's on orders form my boss but can I let you in on a little secret?" Udina asked quickly slamming her against a wall and putting his wand to the tip of her throat "You see I became a death eater not because my family wanted me to or because I was a pure blood I joined for a specific reason do you know what that is?"

Molly shook her head to scared to even speak any more

"I really really really like rapping innocent women like your self" Udina said leaning in and licking her neck before moving in as she began screaming for help.

….

Kingsly sent out another burst of magic and Harry blocked it and narrowed his eyes in anger. He swished his hand and Kingsly screamed as his wand flew out of his hand completely blowing it off with a powerful explosion. Kingsly screamed clutching his bleeding stump where his hand used to be.

"You are done Kingsly" Harry said raising his hand and sending a burst of electricity through him causing the old wizard to twitch in pain. Harry felt the symbiote slither down to his fingers and stretch out forming it self with dark magic.

"Harry don't you are good please don't cross this line" Kingsly said closing his eyes in pain.

"I am good that's why you have to die you won't let me save the wizarding world" Harry said looking sad for a minute before raising his hand. The symbiote snake jumped out slamming into Kingsly and sinking its venom enhanced teeth into his neck. Kingsly kicked for a few minutes as the snake slowly drained his life force and the venom flowed into his blood stream. Finally the wizard slumped down and the snake screamed in victory before disappearing in smoke.

Harry felt the Artifact's magic weaken and smiled. Harry got up and whipped the blood away from his outfit and face before turning to the crowd of shocked wizards. He ignored them and waved his hand the air shimmered and a group of his special forces appeared bowing at him as soon as they appeared.

"Go gather the supplies while I finish things up here" Harry said pointing at the lift the DA disappeared in. They all clicked an affirmative and got up walking over to the lift disappearing inside of it as they went to do their dark masters bidding.

"Now then that unpleasant business is done" Harry said disappearing and reappearing on the stage as easily as if he walked their "I think you all should stick around for my next plan it's a dozy".

He saw Mr. Weasly beginning to protest and saw Ginny's panicked glance at him. He quickly waved his hands conjuring heavy chains and a gag all over 's body preventing him from protesting and getting killed like Kingsly did moments ago.

After all he liked Mr. Weasly

"Now then let's get started" Harry said smiling and turning to the staircase leading to the roof. He felt the Artifacts magical pulse quicken as it realized it was going after him next. Harry and the symbiote had been using their own dark powers against it ever since they stepped out of the fireplace. They propped its magical protective barriers in an attempt to find a weakness and opening in their defenses.

"Let's go corrupt our self a light artifact"

….

"Get those doors closed!" Minerva snapped watching the teachers struggling to close the doors as the werewolves tried to keep it open by throwing their weight against it. Suddenly they disappeared and the teachers all breathed a sigh of relief as the heavy doors closed. The knights began to crouch in front of it loading their crossbows and preparing them selves for the next attack.

"We must hurry before-" Minerva began to say before the doors blew off their hinges taking another two teachers unlucky enough to be close to the door with it along with countless statue knights. The group of werewolves crouched barring their teeth and in front of the demons who smiled and held them back. The teachers exchanged weary glances before raising their wands.

Merlin smiled before raising his own scepter and all the demons released the Werewolves. The Werewolves charged clashing with the teachers one more bloody time. The Teachers of Hogwarts fell as the Werewolves clashed into their ranks tearing them apart into vicious shreds. The teachers tried their best to hold back the tide but they fell before they could put up a true defense. One two then many more teachers began to fall as their complicated magic was broken by the Werewolves ferocious attacks. Minerva saw her friends and colleagues falling all around her and prepared to retreat with the remaining forces.

She turned and ran coming head first with the man leading the charge. He smiled at her and knocked Minerva's raised wand out of her hand. She saw pure pleasure in the man's eyes as he swung his scepter.

Than her world went black

And then only the demons remained

Merlin smiled and walked into the middle of the grand entrance hall. The remaining statues and armor circled him drawing their blades and readying their next assault.

"Stop" Lillith called stepping out of the shadows of the staircase. The mother of all demons made her way into the center of the circle and turned to the suits of armor starring at her in what seemed to be confusion.

"The castle has fallen we are in control " Lilith said looking around the remaining forces "By magical law and right your forces belong to whomever controls the school evil or good so that means you belong to me the new mistress of this castle".

The statues and knights cocked their head in confusion as they thought about her words. Finally the knights dropped to their knees bowing along with the statues. The pictures of Hogwarts all watched in horror as Lillith smiled at her victory and the demons and other monsters began to cheer at their victory.

The castle was theirs

**THE CASTLE HAS FALLEN **

**THE MASTER HAS RISEN **

**ONE LAST THING IS LEFT **

**NEXT TIME ON 19 YEARS LATER DARKNESS REIGNS: TICK TOCK **

**TURN BACK THE CLOCK**


	11. tick tock preview

**Authors note: **

**No I am not dead guys I'm sorry for the wait between chapters but I recently started college and began working full time so as you can probably guess my life is hectic at the moment. I'm putting the finishing touches on this chapter and this book as a whole. I'm thinking that we only have about three chapters before it finishes so thank you all for following me through this story and enjoying it with me. For now I have a little sneak peak at the beginning of the next chapter for you all and I hope to have this chapter finished for you guys by the end of the weekend for now enjoy **

**The storyteller**

"_Get up brother!" _

Harry eyes flew open and he gritted his teeth, the dark lord forced back the searing pain coursing through his body and began to rise to his feet. In the back of his mind he felt the symbiote screech and recoil in pain at the energy blast. Harry focused on their anger and tapped in on it as another burst of pure light energy waved out toward him. Harry jumped up and threw out his hands drawing forth the power of the elder ring and the energy of the symbiote as well as all of his followers, a wall of pure dark energy burst out of his hands cutting off the light energy as it hit him. The shield fizzled away and Harry fell to his knees as warm memories filled his conscious.

_Sitting with Ron at the beach enjoying the warm summer day _

Harry felt the warm memory pop into his head and the symbiote quickly struck it away forcing a new more angry memory in its place.

_The durslies abusing him and stuffing him into the closet laughing as they shut the door and screaming out their abuse. _

Harry focused on the angry memory and rose back onto his feet. He was half way up the stone circle of floating steps that led to the top of the tower that rose to the peek of the ministry and over looked London; Golden runes pulsated angrily on each steps as the magical protection around the artifact attempted to ward him away along with the artifact himself. Harry couldn't see the artifact in question but he felt it's magical presence at the very top of the ancient stone steps that circled the huge chamber. Harry had unsuccessfully been trying to pierce the artifacts conscious since he began climbing the steps and wrestle control over it, but it was to vast and he was forced to pull away before he got lost in the sea of feelings and memories that the artifact used as a mental shield.

"_Lets give it a taste of it's own medicine" _Harry said to the symbiote before crafting the angry memory into a mental spear. He slammed it into the artifacts mental walls and felt it recoil as the painful memory infiltrated its hive mind. Harry felt the artifacts shield falter for a second and summoned a few more angry mental spears as he climbed the next three steps and reached the last platform.

He reached the last spiral staircase just as the artifact recovered and forced the painful memories away. The artifact sent out another powerful wave of emotional memories before Harry could muster another defense. Harry was blasted off the staircase and caught it just before he fell back to the bottom of the spiral staircase and his death. He swung in the emptiness as more happy memories filled his conscious. He gasped as he realized these were his most favorite memories, the ones that were the most difficult to replace, the ones he was truly at peace in.

Memories of Hermione and Ginny

…..

**19 YEARS LATER DARKNESS REIGNS **

**TICK TOCK**


	12. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE **

Hello faithful readers first let me just say sorry for my long absence life took a toll on me then I found my self getting pulled into different directions with different stories. I recently was looking at my story and I decided that I wasn't happy with it and I have been working for the last few weeks on reediting it. I have the first chapter done so I will be posting it shortly and hopefully there will be some thing for both new readers and old readers alike.

Stay tuned for more


End file.
